


Marichat May 2020

by aalissy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat!Chat, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Jealous Chat Noir, Kwami Swap, Marinette realizes she has feelings for Chat, Mister Bug x Marinette, Misternette, Thief AU, Thief!Marinette, Witch AU, Witch!Marinette, cat!Chat Noir, more tags later :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalissy/pseuds/aalissy
Summary: A series of drabbles dedicated to Marichat May!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 71
Kudos: 260





	1. Witch AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again if you returned from my Adrienette April prompts hehe! Or hello if you have just joined for Marichat May :D! I hope you enjoy this lil oneshot! I think it's cute! The idea of witch Marinette is adorableeee to meeee!! She'd make such a cute witch hehe! Lemme know if you liked it :D

“Nutmeg? Where’s the nutmeg?” Marinette shifted through her many herbs and spices, her eyes glancing back at her bubbling cauldron nervously. One of the townsfolk had ordered a luck potion and she had completely forgotten that it required nutmeg. Groaning at her own clumsiness, the young witch re-scanned the cabinets she had just checked. Once again, she looked back at her cauldron noticing that the frothing had grown bigger. Chewing her nails anxiously, her eyes zoomed over her ingredients, praying that she wouldn’t mess up this latest potion. 

A simple meow caught her attention, however, and she turned to see her black cat’s nose pressed up against a spice that had somehow rolled onto the floor. Squinting her eyes at the label, she breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw it was indeed the nutmeg she had been searching for. Pressing a sweet kiss to the top of her kitten’s head, Marinette murmured out her thanks, “What would I do without you, mon Chaton?”

Her kitten purred at her, rubbing himself against her legs and she giggled before quickly racing to her cauldron. Sprinkling a spoonful of nutmeg into the bubbling pot, she cheered happily when the potion settled down some. Picking up her cat which had resumed his rubbing against her legs, she planted another quick kiss on his nose, “You saved us, Chat! Thank you! Thank you!”

Chuckling quietly as he swatted her nose away playfully, Marinette put him gently back down on the floor. Turning back to her potion, she scooped up a vial of the purple liquid. Blowing a kiss to Chat, she opened up her door, “I’ll see you soon, mon minou. I just have to drop this potion off and then I’ll be back sooner than you know. Make certain no one breaks in, alright?”

Giggling after Chat’s assuring meow, Marinette stepped outside into the cool fall breeze. The wind brushed against her cheeks, ruffling the bright orange leaves next to her. She shivered, pulling her black sweater more tightly around her before smoothing down her bright red skirt. Pulling out her wand from one of her thigh-high boots, she summoned the broom which was lying against her front gate. The magical item quickly zoomed into her hand and she jumped atop it, kicking off against the grass as she took flight.

The flight to the village nearby her home took no time at all and she dropped down onto the porch of the person who ordered her luck potion. Knocking on the door, a young woman answered the door and she gave her a bright smile, “Hello, you ordered a luck potion from me, correct?”  
“Yes, yes, Marinette, right? Please, come in,” she gestured for the witch to come inside.

Giving her a small nod in thanks, she followed the girl into the kitchen. Two cups of tea were sat on the dining table and Marinette gave her a small grin, “Is this for me?”

“Yeah,” she beamed at her before a frown creased her brows, “I hope you don’t mind sugar. I always add it in mine so I added some in yours as an afterthought.”

“It’s fine,” Marinette waved away the young woman’s concerns with a happy laugh, “I love sugar so I’m glad you added some!”

“Oh good!”

“I don’t think I’ve caught your name yet, by the way? Sorry, it must have slipped my mind,” she slid into the chair across from the girl, sipping at the warm tea. It was perfect, the sugar sweetening the lemony flavor of the drink.

The girl laughed before sticking out her hand, “Don’t worry! I should have introduced myself before. My name’s Alya, it’s nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too,” Marinette grinned before shaking her outstretched hand. Taking another quick sip of her tea, she pulled out the small vial, handing it to the girl, “You just wanted one luck potion, right?”

“Yes, yes! Oh, thank you!” Alya grasped onto the vial, looking at the witch with awe in her eyes, “It’s my wedding day, you see, and I just wanted to make certain everything goes well.”

“Aw, who are you getting married too?” her head tilted to the side curiously as a smile spread across her lips.

The girl in front of her sighed dreamily, her gaze drifting away as she began to daydream, “A man named Nino. He’s the absolute sweetest and is  _ so _ compassionate, even if he does get on my nerves every now and then.”

“You love him, huh?” Marinette watched Alya’s eyes light up to a brilliant hazel.

“Yeah, yeah I really do!”

Glancing around them once, she cleared her throat once quietly, “I hate to be a bother, but you do still have my mandrake root, right?”

“Oh, yeah! I’m sorry!” Alya scrambled up out of her seat, reaching for the root that was in one of her kitchen cabinets, “This is what you wanted, right?”

“Yes,” Marinette breathed out, running a finger over the root, “It’s perfect! Thank you so much!”

She stood up, slipping the plant into her sweater pocket before walking with Alya back to her porch door. The young girl leaned against the open door, watching as Marinette picked up her broom curiously, “You can really fly on that, then?”

“Yeah, you wanna watch?” she laughed as her blue eyes sparkled mischievously at her.

“Duh!” Alya cheered, watching as Marinette kicked off from her porch, hovering slightly above the ground.

Calling over her shoulder at the young girl, she shouted, “Feel free to ask for anything else! I’m always here to help!”

“Thanks Marinette, I’ll remember that!” Alya waved as she flew off into the woods her house was located in.

In no time at all, she was back at her front gate. She yawned, giving herself a quick stretch as she shook her legs out. Once she was finished stretching, she rushed into her house, eager to curl up with her cat on the couch and watch movies, “Chaton! Where are you? I’m home!”

“Ok, please don’t freak out,” a voice called from behind her.

Startled, Marinette screeched, taking her broom and whacking it forcefully into the person behind her. He fell to the ground and she continued to beat him with her broom. His arms came up to protect himself but her onslaught didn’t end there. Panting with exertion, she held the end of her broomstick at his face ominously, “Who are you and how did you get into my home?”

“Come on, Marinette, I asked you not to freak out,” he pouted at her.

Her eyes narrowed into slips and she jabbed the end of her broom into his nose, “Shut up! How do you know my name? You’re another wizard, aren’t you?! You have to be! I have protection and locking charms all around my house! How did you break them?!”

“I didn’t break in, and I’m not a wizard,” he shook his head slowly at her, “I’m a friend, you can trust me.”

“Oh  _ sure _ I can! Give me one good reason not to hex you into tomorrow!” Marinette snarled down at the man.

“Your favorite color is pink!” he blurted out, “When you’re not busy practicing spells you’re designing a new outfit in your room! You take your tea with three sugars and just a splash of cream!”

She blinked down at him for a moment, speaking hesitantly, “H-how do you kn-,” soon her face turned into an angry scowl, “Have you been stalking me?!”

“No, no! I don’t... I’m not,” the man huffed out a frustrated breath, running a hand through his blonde locks, “I know all this because I’ve been living with you for a while.”

“What?!” Marinette screeched, her eyes widening as her mouth fell open.  _ Oh my god, oh my god, I’ve been living with a serial killer for years without even knowing it! _

“N-not like that,” his arms came out to wave at her in a sign of surrender, “God, I’m screwing this up completely!  _ You _ let me live here.”

“What?” she asked again, a frown creasing her brow, “You’re not making any sense.  _ I _ let you live here, why would I do that? Who are you?!”

The man smirked at her, and that was absolutely infuriating, “Well, I don’t have a name per se but you call me Chat most of the time.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief, “Chat? I call you Chat? Like my cat?”

“That’s me!” he beamed up at her. That’s when she finally noticed his eyes. The emerald green of them sparkling at her with a million secrets hidden within them. 

Brushing off the weird feeling that he was telling the truth, she stepped away from him, keeping one eye on him as she called for her kitten, “Chat! Come here boy, I miss you! I need you to protect me from this weird man!”

Scoffing, Chat, or whatever his name was, rolled his eyes at her, “I can’t exactly come when I’m already here, now can I?”

Glaring at him fiercely, Marinette shushed him, “Stay right here, alright?! If you move even a muscle I’ll make certain you won’t ever feel your fingers or your toes  _ ever _ again!”

Shooting him one last glare, she moved around her small cottage, checking her upstairs bed and her living room couch as she searched for her kitten. She grew more and more panicked as she couldn’t find Chat anywhere. Returning back to the front entrance, Marinette shouted, “What did you do to Chat?! I can’t find him.”

“Marinette, it’s me. Honestly, it’s me!” he blinked at her with eyes so reminiscent of her cat’s. 

Stepping forward once, she looked at him from the side of her eyes, “Ok, if you are Chat, how did you turn into a human?”

“I-I don’t remember,” he frowned, “All I can remember is that you were looking for nutmeg earlier this morning and I helped you find it. After you left, I woke up and I was in this body.”

“Oh my god, you are Chat, aren’t you?” Marinette breathed out, her hand coming up to cup her mouth shakily.

“I told you that I was,” Chat came up, walking to her hesitantly.

She looked him up and down before throwing her arms around him and burying her head in his chest, “I thought I lost you!”

“You could never lose me, Marinette,” he squeezed her tighter.

There was a faint smell of cheese around him and if there were still any doubts in her mind they were completely erased by that. Chat’s favorite food was cheese and she always gave him a small piece of it whenever he was good. Chuckling tearfully, she pulled back to look him in the eye. Looking him up and down again, she frowned, “I just don’t understand. Did you do anything else today that could have made you end up like this,” she gestured to his human body.

“I don’t really...,” Chat paused, his own crease forming as he tried to remember the day’s events, “I remember licking your potion once to see if it tasted like cheese before you added the nutmeg, but that’s about it,” he shrugged.

Marinette’s mouth fell open before she smacked him lightly, “You idiot! Of course this happened! You can’t go around licking potions before they’re ready! You could have died! You’re lucky you turned into a human and didn’t die, you stupid cat!”

“Ow, Marinette,” he whined, holding his hands up to block her smacks.

With another fierce glare, she pinched the bridge of his nose, “Here’s what we’re going to do, okay? You’re going to continue to stay here until I can figure this out.”

“Well I was sort of counting on that,” Chat grinned sheepishly at her, “I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Giving him a soft look, she continued on, “I’m going to figure out why you transformed and then I’m going to create another potion to fix it, alright?”

“I don’t know, I kinda like being human,” he gave her a cheeky smile.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette scoffed at him, “Yes, but you’re not  _ supposed _ to be. What if this shortened your lifespan or there are other adverse effects going on that we don’t know about yet.”

“Fine,” Chat sighed sadly, “You can turn me back. Just be sure to take your time, alright?”

She chuckled dryly, “If you think I’m not going to be trying to figure this out as quickly as possible, you’re  _ completely _ wrong. We need to get you back to your regular form  _ soon _ .”

Marinette was about to speak again when she yawned loudly. Chat gave her a soft smile before he pointed upstairs, “Can we start tomorrow, you look exhausted?”

“O-okay,” she gave him another sleepy nod with a quieter yawn, “But after that I’ll be working hard to make certain we figure this out ok?!”

“Alright, Marinette. I understand.”

“You’re sleeping on the couch, by the way, so get a blanket!” Marinette called down from the top of the stairs at him.

She heard his loud chuckle even as she began to head to her bedroom, “You got it,” he shouted back up at her.

Shaking her head, she quickly changed into her pajamas, determined to get a good night’s rest so she could plunge her energy into fixing her Chaton.


	2. Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is done :D! Hope you guys like it! I finally finished all my finals so I am officially done with school for the summer woot woot!! So far all of my grades have been pretty good so I'm happy <3\. I hope you guys are doing just as well <3\. Have a good weekend :D!

“Marinette,” a voice whined from the trapdoor leading up to her balcony. A series of rapid knocks rapped against the hatch as he called out her name again. 

Rolling her eyes against the intrusion, Marinette pushed up from where she was working on her homework and climbed up her ladder. Pushing open her trapdoor, she saw Chat’s sheepish face staring down at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, “What are you doing here this late at night?”

“My bell broke,” he pouted at her, holding out the bell that had indeed fallen off of his zipper.

With a quiet chuckle, Marinette gestured for him to enter her bedroom, stepping back down onto her bed. She held up the bell against the light, squinting at it, “How did you even do this? You’re meant to be wearing a supersuit that’s unbreakable. Wanna explain to me how you broke it?” she teased, sliding back down her ladder.

“ _ Well _ , that’s a purrty funny story actually,” Chat jumped down onto her bed, fiddling with the end of his tail, “I was just messing around with it, cause I like the sound it makes. But then the next thing I know it just fell off!”

Marinette burst into a cacophony of giggles, “How much strength were you using? This bell has survived more than a few akumas and you want to tell me you broke it by just flicking at it?”

“Marinette!” he whined again, his pleading eyes staring at her, “Can you just fix it, pawlease?”

“Maybe if you quit it with the cat puns I would,” she shot him an annoyed glare before turning back to the bell in her hand. Letting out a thoughtful hum, she rubbed her chin pensively.

“Ok, ok!” Chat held his hands up in surrender, “If you can fix it, no more cat puns for a week! I purromise!”

“Chat!” her glare grew fiercer.

The superhero chuckled embarrassedly, “That one just slipped out. Please, Marinette, I really need that bell! Without it, my costume just doesn’t look as good! What if no one recognizes me without it?!”

Marinette scoffed with a sardonic chuckle, “I highly doubt that the  _ only _ reason people know who you are is because of your bell.”

“Ok, maybe not, but you’re not denying that my costume doesn’t look as good without it!” he pointed out with a big smirk.

Shaking her head with a bright laugh, she collapsed into her desk chair, examining the bell more closely, “You just want it back because sometimes Ladybug flicks it.”

Chat grew suspiciously quiet behind her and she sneaked a look over her shoulder at him. He was gazing at the bell in her hand with a glazed-over expression. Marinette could only assume that he was lost in a memory. With another quiet giggle from her, the superhero snapped out of his daze, muttering a quiet, “Maybe.”

With a hum and a nod, Marinette stood back up, holding the bell up to where it usually was on his costume, “I’m not certain I can exactly fix this. And I’m worried that if I do, it won’t make as loud of a sound.”

“What, really?” his face fell at that, looking like she had just taken away his favorite food.

She shook her head with a slight twist to her lips, “Have you tried transforming, though? Maybe if you detransform and then transform again later your costume will fix itself.”

“That’s a great idea!” Chat’s emerald eyes brightened, “Plagg cla-!”

“Not here you idiot!” Marinette hissed, slapping a palm over his mouth, “I’m standing right here! Or do you want to just give away your secret identity?!”

“Oops,” he gave her a sheepish grin before he wiggled his eyebrows at her, “I guess that means I’m just  _ that _ comfortable around you.”

Her mouth opened as though she were going to speak but her reprimanding words fell apart with that finishing statement from him. Her cheeks flamed and she ducked her head shyly, “Well, you probably shouldn’t be. What would Ladybug think if she knew you almost just gave up your secret identity to some random citizen?” she muttered.

“I guess that means we can’t tell her,” Chat gave her a cheeky grin.

Marinette bit back the offense she felt at that statement. After all, he had no idea that he was actually talking about  _ her _ . Sucking in a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves, she brought forth another idea, “ _ Anyways _ , if that idea doesn’t work, you can just wait for the next akuma attack and hope that Ladybug’s magical ladybugs will be able to fix it.”

“And then if that doesn’t work will you glue it back on for me?” he pouted at her, blinking his eyes innocently.

“Sure,” she gave a light chuckle, “Keep the bell safe if it doesn’t work and I promise I’ll try my best to fix it and make certain it still plays a sound.”

“Thanks Mari,” Chat beamed at her.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome,” Marinette grinned back at him as she handed him

the bell. before she began pushing him towards her ladder, “Now can you leave please?! I have school tomorrow and I still haven’t finished all my work!”

“Right, right,” he nodded at the worksheet on her desk, “The answer to number five is seventy-eight, by the way.”

She glanced back at the paper with a confused expression, “W-what? H-how did you... Chat!” Marinette turned back around to scold him only to see he was perched up on her balcony.

“Oh and if detransforming fixes the bell, then technically you didn’t fix it.”

“Yeah, and?” she raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

“Then that means our deal is void and I can still use cat puns whenever I want, purrincess,” Chat purred at her before leaping away. 

Marinette shouted after the fleeing superhero, but all she could hear was his chuckle as he disappeared into the night. Turning back to her worksheet, she let out a frustrated sigh, “What am I going to do with that mangy tomcat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I hope so heheh. Comments and kudos are my bestest best friend if you did <3 <3


	3. Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First identity reveal of the month hehe! I really liked writing this chapter! Especially because of the identity reveal <3\. I hope you guys like it too! Lemme know what you think :D

Marinette leaned against her balcony railing, staring out into the night sky as she gazed up at the twinkling stars. A quiet thump came from behind her and without even turning around, she murmured quietly to her partner, “Hey, Chat.”

“How did you know it was me?” the superhero came to rest on the side of the railings next to her, a small grin curling at his lips.

“Who  _ else _ would show up at my balcony this late at night?” she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, a proud smirk forming after catching him red-handed.

Chat shrugged, his own green eyes twinkling at her in the moonlight, “Purrhaps a creepy murderer?”

Marinette giggled back at him, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes, “If it  _ was _ a creepy murderer, I’m pretty sure that either you or Ladybug would show up to protect me,” she snickered internally at that, imagining herself showing up to save the day.

“You’re probably right. You and Ladybug seemed to be purrety good friends, huh?” he nudged her with a large smirk.

She frowned at him, confused for a moment.  _ He can’t possibly have figured out my identity, _ the designer thought to herself nervously. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she stammered, “W-what do you mean?”

“Oh, you know what I mean,” Chat’s eyebrows wiggled at her up and down.

_ Oh my god, he has,  _ Marinette paled considerably. Her mouth dried up as her mouth fell open, “I... how did you figure it out?”

He frowned at her confusion, his head tilting to the side, “What do you mean how did I figure it out? You detransformed in  _ front _ of me.”

Her eyes practically bulged out of her head as her heart pounded in her chest, “I did?! Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“What?” the confusion in Chat’s eyes grew, “I don’t know. You left pretty quickly after the battle.”

Marinette pulled harshly on her pigtails. She pushed herself away from the railing as she began pacing. Her thoughts raced furiously as she tried to come up with a plan. Eventually, she turned to him, a fierce glare on her face, “So you learned my secret identity and you didn’t think it important enough to  _ tell _ me?!”

“I... Marinette... I didn’t realize this was such a big deal,” his eyes darted around her balcony as he avoided her gaze.

“N-not a big deal?!” she screeched, “You figured out I was Ladybug and you didn’t think it was a  _ big deal _ ?!”

She watched as Chat’s face paled to an ashy white, “W-what do you mean, Ladybug?”

Marinette froze in place, dread and panic setting in, “I-I um, what?”

“Marinette... I was talking about you being  _ Multimouse _ ,” he started carefully, “What were you talking about?”

A shiver went up her spine with his words. Of _ course  _ he was talking about Multimouse. All that work she put into protecting her secret identity that day was now wasted. She had to  _ try _ though. Try and keep this from getting any more out of hand. Gulping anxiously, she gave a nervous chuckle, “T-the same thing you were talking about, o-obviously.”

“No,” Chat shook his head slowly, taking a few, careful steps towards her, “No, because you mentioned something about  _ Ladybug _ , not Multimouse.”

“Come on, Chat,” Marinette punched his shoulder lightly when he got close enough, “You saw  _ both _ me and Ladybug that day,  _ obviously _ I was talking about Multimouse, not Ladybug.”

The superhero crept ever closer to her, sweeping her hand into his as he squeezed it gently, “Marinette, are you Ladybug?”

“H-huh I don’t know what you mean,” she avoided his piercing, all-knowing gaze.

“Marinette,  _ please _ , just tell me,” Chat peered at her with pleading eyes.

“Chat... I... we can’t,” she shook her head at him desperately.

“You can trust me.”

With a choked gasp, Marinette managed to give him a shaky nod.  _ What am I doing?! He can’t know! But is it really my fault that he figured it out?  _

Suddenly, her thoughts were cut off as she was swept up into a pair of warm arms, “I knew it! I knew it!”

She pushed him away, her own hands coming up to wrap around herself protectively, “Chat we  _ can’t _ do this. You’re not supposed to know who I am!”

“But Marinette, I already know now! You can trust me, I promise! I won’t tell  _ anyone _ ! And if I tell you my identity then we can both keep each other’s secrets,” Chat beamed at her.

“Are you insane!” she hissed at him, “You can’t tell me your identity too! Then we’d  _ both _ be compromised!”

“This can be a good thing though! Don’t you see? If we know each others’ identities then we’ll be able to cover for the other in case something pops up,” his green eyes were scanning hers desperately from where he stood.

Marinette opened her mouth to rebuttal him but he presented a good point. Most guardians knew the identity of every miraculous holder and if she trusted Chat, which she  _ did _ , it’d be easier to find potential heroes. Even filled with dread and shock as she was though, a small smile appeared on her lips, thinking of how long he had been preparing for this moment. Clearing her throat, she gave him a small nod, “Ok.”

“Ok?” Chat asked her once again, looking for confirmation which she gave him with another nod, “Plagg, claws in.”

Her eyes clenched shut, instinct kicking in as a flash of green appeared on the boy. Gulping quietly, she felt him come closer, taking her hands in his once again. This time there were no barriers when they held hands. No claws that she had to worry about scratching her, just skin on skin. Marinette’s eyes remained closed, however, until one of Chat’s hands moved to cup her cheek gently, “Open your eyes, Mari. It’s just me.”

Slowly, she peeled her eyes open. The remaining hand in his grasp flew up to her mouth as she gasped loudly. The boy in front of her was Adrien. His familiar emerald green eyes looking at her with such trust and adoration that she fought to keep herself from diving into his arms. Chat was  _ Adrien _ . Chat was the boy she’s been in love with for  _ years _ . Shakily, Marinette removed her hand, “A-Adrien?”

“At your service, m’lady,” he bowed, brushing a kiss against her knuckles.

She practically choked at that. This was too much. How was she going to fight knowing that  _ Adrien _ was right next to her? Tearing her hand from his grasp once again, she pointed at him almost accusingly, “Y-you’ve been flirting with me!”

Marinette watched as Adrien’s face paled considerably. His hand came up to rub the back of his neck nervously, “I-I’m sorry. D-do you not want me to do that?”

“No!” she practically shouted before flushing, “I-I just mean that... this girl that you’ve been in love with... w-were you talking about Ladybug?”

“O-oh, yeah,” his cheeks turned a light pink and wasn’t that  _ adorable _ before he hurriedly continued, “B-but if you want me to stop flirting now I will!”

Marinette’s head shook furiously, “No! Please don’t! Adrien, I-I’m in love with you too!”

“Y-you are?!” he asked with shock. She managed to give him a brief nod before squeaking as she was lifted up into his arms. The model twirled the two of them around, setting her back down on the ground just when she was getting dizzy. Barely getting a breath in, Adrien crashed their lips together. Marinette’s eyes widened for a brief moment before she melted into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away too soon though, murmuring in her ear quietly, “Is this okay?”

“It’s perfect mon minou,” she breathed out before pulling him back down to meet her lips in a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh these two cuties! Aren't they adorableeee. Thank you for reading this chapter :D! If you liked it feel free to leave comments or kudos they're my fave :)


	4. Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lotttt of fun with this prompt haha! It's veryyyyy ooc but I hope you guys don't mind lol. I really like the enemies to lovers trope lololol. It's one of my faves <3\. And Marinette would make a beautiful thief ;). Lemme know if you liked it :D

Chat rushed through the dark streets of Paris, the blaring alarm piercing his ears and pushing him forward. Eventually, he skidded to a stop in front of the jewelry store, looking around at the amount of police gathered together outside. Immediately the superhero sought out Officer Raincomprix, finding the policeman engaged in a hushed conversation with the other officers around him.

“Is it her again?” he asks the man seriously. Not waiting for an answer, his green eyes peered into the dark store, using his night vision to see if he could seek out the girl responsible.

“Yep,” Roger nods solemnly, “She’s got a hostage in there too. Says she’ll kill him unless you arrive in there  _ alone _ .”

Chat feels the hiss build up in his chest before he gives a swift head bob to the man, stalking to the front entrance. He sneaks quietly into the building, hoping to arrive unnoticed and catch the girl by surprise. The superhero was out-of-luck though as he heard her voice purr elegantly from the floor above him, “Is that my pretty kitty, I hear?”

His eyes narrowed as he stared up at her, “What are you doing here, Marinette?”

“I thought that was obvious,” she chuckled, jumping off from the balcony in front of her and ducking into a tight roll, landing neatly in front of him, “I’m after some jewelry of course. A lady needs a few new pearls after all.”  
“Where are the hostages, Marinette?” Chat’s tail whipped behind him angrily.

The thief sighed, brushing her long, dark hair back behind her shoulders, “Well it wouldn’t be any fun if I just told you, now would it?”

“I’m not playing around,” he shook his head, “These are  _ people _ we’re talking about.”

“Oh and I’m sure you’ll find them,” Marinette smirked, “After I’ve escaped along with a few new treats of my own.”

“Marinette, if you’ve done something to any of them,” Chat hissed out furiously.

She rolled her eyes at his tone, “Please, I’m a thief, not a murderer. You’ll find them around here, somewhere... tied up and knocked out of course.”

“And what makes you think I’ll let you go, then?” he leaned down close to her, one of his eyebrows raised.

Marinette merely laughed, flicking at his bell, “You won’t have any choice. Just like you haven’t had any choice any of the other times we’ve had the pleasure of meeting.”

Chat caught her hand in his, glaring down at her, “What makes you think this time is any different?”

“Ooh, touchy, touchy,” she tsked before pulling his hand closer with her free hand, her finger toying with his miraculous, “Oh, just imagine if I ever found one of these. We’d have all sorts of fun if I did.”

He yanked his hand out of her grip, unable to stop the snarl from forming on his face, “You’ll never find one, Marinette. I’ll make certain of that if it’s the last thing I ever do.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be up to you, my pretty kitty,” one of her fingers came up to lift his chin as a cunning smirk formed on her own lips, “And once I get one we’ll be unstoppable.”

“There isn’t and will never be a  _ we _ ,” the superhero spat at her, pushing her back and away from him. 

“Well that’s just too bad,” Marinette’s pursed her mouth into a sad pout, her bright blue eyes peering up at him pityingly. It didn’t last long, however, her face lighting up thoughtfully as she looked down at the watch on her wrist, “What time is it? You need to get going soon.”

Chat’s brow dipped into a deep frown, “Going? Going where? I’m not going  _ anywhere _ without taking you in for custody,” he grasped her arm in his grip.

“Oh, mon minou, you still haven’t learned, have you?” she tilted her head at him, looking at him mischievously, “I’m not going anywhere. Not if you don’t want to save those little hostages of yours.”

“Why? What have you done?!” he scanned her gaze in a panic.

“There’s a little treat that will greet them in a few. I sure hope this plan of yours won’t  _ blow _ up in your face,” Marinette chuckled, rocking back on her heels as she watched him.

Chat narrowed his eyes at her, practically vibrating with anger, “You didn’t. You said you weren’t a murderer!”

She tsked, rolling her eyes once again, “I’m not! That’s why  _ you’re _ here! You save them whilst I escape. It’s called an escape plan, my sweet kitty, don’t have such a short  _ fuse _ , alright?” 

He hissed once again at her, not wanting to let her out of his sight when she gestured to her watch, “Tick tock... tick tock! Did I not mention the time limit here.”

Glaring at her once more frustratedly, he turned his back on her and rushed upstairs, calling over his shoulder, “This isn’t over, Marinette! I’ll catch you one day!”

“You let me know when that happens Chaton! I’ll be seeing you soon. Preferably with a miraculous of my own!” 

He missed her parting wink at him but did hear her footsteps rush away. With a tiny curse at his oversight, he vowed that their next meeting would be their last. He  _ would _ catch Marinette. There was no doubt in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Thanks a bunch for reading!! If you did like it, comments and kudos are veryyyy much appreciated hehe <3 <3\. They keep me going :')


	5. Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is done!! Woot woot!! I hope you guys like this oneee!! If you do lemme know what you think <3\. Your comments are the best :)

“Truth or dare?” Marinette asked while sketching a new design in her notebook. There’s a brief pause before she looked up at the superhero lying relaxed on her bed, his nose buried in a book. She frowned, tossing a ball of fabric at his head in the hopes of gaining his attention. 

She giggled quietly when Chat jumped in the air, his eyes blinking down at her rather hazily, “Wh-what? Why did you just throw a ball of yarn at me?”

“Truth or dare!?” Marinette repeated herself, ignoring his question.

“So we’re doing this now are we, purrincess?” he raises an eyebrow at her amusedly.  
She nodded a few times before looking back down at her latest sketch, “Yep! I’m bored and you’re here so... truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Chat shrugs, putting down his book as he turned his full attention onto her.

Marinette snickered quietly to herself, before turning to him completely serious, “What’s your secret identity?”

His eyes widened and his gaze darted around her room in a panic, “Marinette... I...!”

She couldn’t help the laughter that burst forth from her then. Marinette practically fell onto her desk, wheezing in gasps of air, “I’m kidding! I’m kidding! You should have seen your face!” 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” he hissed at her with a fierce scowl.

Eventually, she managed to calm herself down, smirking at him, “I’m not  _ that _ crazy, you know. You should have figured that out when I first asked.”

Chat groaned, sticking his tongue out at her. In no time at all, however, his face brightened mischievously and he slid down her ladder quickly. Soon, he was leaning in on her personal space, his own smug smirk on his lips, “Since you furfeited your right to a question the moment you decided to purrank me, it’s now my turn to pawlay. So, truth or dare?”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works,” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him, “And the puns... really?”

“Too bad. Truth or dare?” Chat completely ignored her comment about the puns, leaning in closer to her.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette shoved him away some, trying to ignore the slight flush in her cheeks, “Alright, truth.”

“Who’s your current crush?” he chuckles at her playfully, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

If her cheeks were a light pink before they were a raging red now as she ducked her head shyly, “U-uh, I mean dare!”

_ There’s  _ no _ way I can tell him about Adrien! That’d be  _ way _ too embarrassing! _

“Ooh, do you have a crush on someone purrincess?” Chat’s bright, green eyes gleamed down at her.

“Pfft, n-no... I just... want to do a dare now!” Marinette gulped and avoided his piercing gaze.

“Alright, I dare you to tell me,” he snickered at her.

Her eyes jerked back to Chat’s, glaring at the superhero fiercely, “You can’t do that! That’s not how the game works!!”

“Well, that’s just too bad, purrincess. You started this! And if you give up your dare I can think of plenty of punishments! So, who’s your crush?”

Marinette’s scowl deepened harshly before she stood up, jabbing at his chest, “This stays private, got it?! Only some of my  _ closest _ friends know who I like, so you can’t tell anyone, ok?”

Chat’s eyes seemed to wince with pain for a second before it cleared up. Before Marinette even had to time to think about what that meant, he was speaking, “Cat’s honor! I will keep your secret fur mew.”

“Yes, the puns are very reassuring,” she spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Summoning her courage, she cleared her throat, “W-well... there’s this guy in my class.”

“He’s in your class?!” Chat sputtered at that, already interrupting her.

“Yes! Why do you look so surprised?” Marinette frowned at him in confusion, “Were you expecting something different?”

The superhero seemed to turn a dark red before he snapped his fingers, “I just thought you liked that one guy... what was his name... the musician...”

“Who Luka?” she tilted her head.

“Yeah, him!” he beamed at her.

Marinette bit her lip to hide a smile as her cheeks turned a light pink, “Luka’s sweet and all but he’s not the guy. I mean, maybe if I ever get over him...,” she trailed off before shaking her head harshly, “But you don’t want to hear about that! The dare asked who I had a crush on and that’s not Luka. I-it’s a boy named Adrien, actually.”

Chat looked at her blankly for a few seconds, a frown slowly starting to form on his forehead. She gulped nervously, tapping her fingers together, “W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No, no, sorry,” he shook his head, “I just thought that there was only one Adrien in your class.”

“There  _ is _ only one Adrien in my class,” she frowns back at him, “Why?”

For a long moment, Chat just stood there blinking at her, “Like Adrien Agreste... or?”

Hearing the superhero speak his name caused Marinette to giggle nervously, rocking back on her heels, “Y-yeah, the one and only.”

Chat drew closer to her, planting both his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her rather seriously, “You have a crush on _ Adrien Agreste. _ ”

“Yeah?” she asked slowly and suspiciously, “Why? You’re not planning on telling him, are you? You promised, remember!”

He froze for a brief moment before shaking his head, “No, no! I-I won’t tell him! I-I did promise already.”

“Then why does it look like you just swallowed a rock?” Marinette’s eyebrow rose.

“N-no reason!” Chat squeaked before turning red. Clearing his throat, he continued, “I just didn’t expect your crush to be on him, is all.”

“Well if you saw how I act around him, you wouldn’t be. Alya tells me that Adrien’s probably the only one who doesn’t know I like him,” she shrugged once.

“Your friend sounds smart,” he gave her a soft look, one that she couldn’t identify the meaning of, “Adrien can be a bit oblivious.”  
“Hey, that’s my crush you’re talking about!” Marinette scowled at him, whacking his arm lightly.

Snickering, Chat darted away from her light punches, “I heard he smells too! Like cheese!”

“Chat!” Marinette screeched, chasing him around the small room as he laughed loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I always love it when Chat figures out Marinette has a crush on Adrien hehe. It's sooo cute <3\. If you liked it, consider leaving a comment or kudos they're my faveee <3 <3


	6. Hold My Baton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 is done! It's short but sweet and I hope you like it <3\. I love Marinette being a BAMF lololololol. I hope you do too! Lemme know what you think :)?

“You want me to  _ what _ ?” Marinette asked him, shock and confusion evident on my face.

“Hold my baton, please,” Chat repeated himself, holding the stick out to the designer.

She looked at him like he was a lunatic, but grabbed onto the baton. She couldn’t stop herself from muttering, however, “What is Ladybug going to think?”

The superhero either didn’t hear her or chose not to comment, instead igniting his cataclysm, rushing into a battle with the akuma. Why he asked her to hold his baton was beyond her. Her eyes darted around, though, wondering if she could get away with feigning fear and panic and find a safe place to transform into Ladybug. She was stopped as she noticed Chat continually looking back at her, making certain she was safe from the akuma he was currently fighting. Stifling an angry, frustrated sigh, Marinette resigned herself to her fate until she could find an opening. A pained yelp snapped her back into focus, and she saw her partner stumble to the ground, weakened by something the akuma had done. Marinette reacted on instinct alone after that, diving in front of the akuma with Chat’s baton, blocking the villain from hitting him once again.

“Marinette, what are you doing?! I said hold it, not attack with it!!” the superhero scolded her from his place on the ground.

“You gave me this for a reason,” she shrugged, sweeping it under the akuma’s feet and knocking him to the tough concrete, “Now get up! We need to go quickly and give Ladybug some time to arrive!” Marinette reached for his hand, yanking him up and dragging him away from the battle. The beeping of his ring reminded her that they had a time limit and she pushed her legs faster, managing to duck the two of them into an alley. She had just enough time to whirl around and squeeze her eyes shut when a flash of green burst past her eyelids.

“Marinette?” Chat’s voice asked cautiously, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder comfortingly. It did nothing to ease her comfort, however, as she noticed the lack of leather and claws on his hand.

Clearing her throat nervously, she fidgeted uncomfortably, “I-I’m fine. A-and I didn’t see anything, so don’t worry about that.”

A voice interrupted their conversation as his kwami begged for cheese, “This is wonderful and all but I’m starving. You have cheese, right?”

Marinette bit her lip to stifle a giggle that was threatening to burst forth.  _ Of course all Plagg cared about was cheese _ , she shook her head slowly. Feigning ignorance, she asked innocently, “Who was that?”

“Oh, that’s my kwami, Plagg. He’s actually the reason I have any of my powers,” Chat explained as she heard the small, cat god tear into a piece of what she assumed was camembert.

“Wow, that’s so cool,” Marinette breathed out, adding just a touch of awe in her voice.

In the next second, Plagg burst into raucous laughter and she practically saw him rolling in the sky, his hands covering his chest as he chuckled. She fought the urge to reach back and swat him. The designer pinched her arm harshly instead, finding that easier than killing the small kwami.

“Yeah, it is purrety cool,” she envisioned Chat flexing and rolled her eyes at the cockiness in his voice. 

Choking back her own laughter, Marinette nodded, “Yep! A-are you ready for battle yet? I’m sure Ladybug probably needs your help.”

“You’re right!” he practically screeched before she saw another flash of green as he called on his transformation, “Plagg, claws out!”

“Is it safe to look now?” she asked after a few seconds. Chat hummed an affirmation and Marinette peeked one eye open to see the familiar superhero in front of her. She breathed out a quiet sigh of relief before handing him the baton she was still holding, “You might need this.”

“I don’t know purrincess. You’re really meow-velous with it, yourself. In fact, you might be even better than me,” Chat said, giving her a quick wink. Marinette was about to scold him when he accepted the baton from her, giving it a few twirls for fun.

Scoffing at him, she folded her arms at her chest, “Is that so?”

“Yep,” he nodded, “If you want I’m always available fur lessons.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one giving  _ you _ lessons, in that case?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him before a crash from nearby startled her out of her haze. Muttering a quiet curse, she began pushing him out of the alley, “Anyway you need to go! That akuma sounds dangerous!”

Chat turned around once more, his green eyes piercing her blue ones as he looked at her seriously, “Promise me you’ll be safe, Marinette?”

“Y-yeah I’ll be fine. I promise,” she stuttered once before shaking her head, gesturing him towards the akuma, “Now go! Paris needs you!”

“Thanks for the help today, purrincess. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you!” he gave her one last parting salute before diving back into the battle with an akuma.

Marinette watched him disappear completely before opening up her purse to greet her kwami, “It’s time to transform! We need to help Chat! Tikki, spots on!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D! I hope you liked it! And I hope that your week has been going pretty well so far! Mine has! I'm officially done with classes and passed them all haha! Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you liked itttt <3 <3


	7. Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 is done! Kinda late but I hope it's worth it haha ;). It's got a cute lil Marichat date so I hope you like it :D! Lemme know what you think :)

Marinette giggled at the superhero on her balcony, “What in the world are you wearing?”

“What, you don’t like my disguise?” Chat tilted his head up toward the bright sun, his sunglasses glinting on top of his mask. There was a red baseball cap turned to the side on his head, two holes cut out to expose his ears. It complimented his green sweater and blue jeans which had a hole cut out for his tail.

“Are you insane?!” she snorted and then gestured to his outfit, “ _ This _ is supposed to be a disguise?! You look like an idiot!”

“Aw, come on purrincess,” he purred, his hands over his heart, “I thought I looked absolutely pawfect.”

Marinette snorted, shaking her head at him, “You must be blind. Actually, how can you see through both a mask  _ and _ sunglasses?”

“Eh, you’d be surprised,” Chat shrugged. Honestly, most of the time it didn’t even feel like he was wearing a mask. He supposed that it was probably a benefit of being a superhero.

She stared at him blankly for a few moments before she burst into laughter once again. Gulping in breaths of air, she managed to stutter out, “S-so why did you come to my balcony dressed like this? I know it’s midday but I don’t think there was any real need for this.”

“I wanted us to go see the movie. Remember, the new one about Miraculous? I can’t exactly go around looking like Chat Noir, now can I?” 

He didn’t exactly mention he could have taken her as his civilian self. The civilian self who  _ knew _ her and was friends with her. But it just always seemed like she had more fun and was more comfortable around Chat. The fleeting moments he got to spend with her when they watched Solitude together was too short and he really wanted to try it. Besides, it was really fun wearing a disguise before.

Marinette’s eyebrow rose slowly as she looked at him like he was an enigma, “Let me get this straight, you want to go see the new Miraculous movie with me, dressed like  _ that _ ?”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Chat pouted at her.

“Nothing, nothing. It’s not like I’m an aspiring fashion designer or anything,” she said sarcastically but opened up her trapdoor, “If we’re going to the cinema, though then I want to wear a disguise too.” 

Chat chuckled but followed her down into her room. He leaned on her bed, watching Marinette as she pulled on a pink scarf before she grabbed her own pair of sunglasses. After that, she began trying to tug him off her bed, “Come on! We don’t want to be late now, do we?”

“Oh, trust me, we’re not going to be late,” he smirked at her before opening up her trapdoor and gesturing up it with a low bow, “After you, purrincess.”

Marinette’s brow furrowed, “Why are we going up here? Aren’t we going to the cinema?”

“Purrcisely,” Chat winked at her cheekily.

The designer’s frown deepened even more but she climbed onto her balcony all the same. He followed after her before she turned around, flailing her hands around their surroundings, “Mind telling me what we are doing out here?”

Ignoring her question Chat instead leaned in to whisper in her ear, “That’s a clawsome disguise, Marinette. But it’s not as good as mine.”

Her cheeks flamed but she shoved him away with a snort, “You sure about that?”

“Pawsitively,” the superhero chuckled before swooping her up in his arms, not listening to Marinette’s indignant squawk.

“What are you doing!? Put me down!” she screeched.

“Course I will. When we get there, of course,” he winked again before extending his baton, bringing the two up to the top of Paris. Marinette clutched onto him tighter, burying her face in his chest. If Chat’s cheeks turned a light pink then he would have blamed it on the intense sunlight that came from being so high up. 

It took no time at all to land them where he wanted to, setting Marinette back down carefully. As soon as he put her back down on solid ground, however, she swatted at his shoulder, scowling at him, “You could have warned me, you know!! Also, if you’re trying not to be discovered why would you  _ ever _ do that?!”

“I was trying to be charming and suave,” Chat pouted at her. He watched as Marinette huffed, blowing away a strand of hair that had come loose from one of her pigtails. She continued to glare at him though and the loose hair fell back once again. Instead of watching her blow it away again, he instead brushed it back, tucking it neatly back into one of her pigtails. One of his claws grazed softly against her cheek before he brought it back to his side.

Marinette’s mouth opened as though she were going to speak before it clamped shut. There was a brief pause of silence before she grabbed his hand, pulling him in, “Let’s just go inside. We’re getting enough stares as it is,” she muttered.

For the first time, Chat looked around their surroundings, finally noticing the amount of people staring at the two of them. Adjusting the baseball cap to fit lower on his head he followed Marinette into the cool building. With their hands still intertwined, she took him up to the counter, ordering them some popcorn as well as their movie tickets. Munching on a few bites of the sweet treat they ducked into the room, finding a pair of empty seats together. It was weird hearing his voice on the big screen. Especially when he had tried hard to make it sound like Chat’s voice but not enough to completely give it away. 

When the movie was over and they were walking back to Marinette’s bakery, they chatted about their feelings about it. It didn’t take long before she brought up his civilian self, “You know Adrien did a really good job mimicking your voice.”

“Pfft, him? I don’t know. I don’t think he’d really make a great Chat Noir,” he smirked, unable to resist the chance to talk about himself.

Marinette scoffed, bumping her shoulder into his, “He’d make a great Chat Noir and you know it! You’re just jealous!”

Though he blushed a bit at her confidence in both versions of him, Chat scoffed at her second statement, “Jealous of what?”

“That he might make a better superhero than you,” she stuck her tongue out at him.

Unable to keep himself from snickering, he brushed it off by teasing her, “Actually, I have it on good authority that he’d make an unfurtunately terrible hero. Ladybug tried to give the snake miraculous to him but he failed using it and she had to give it to someone else.”

Marinette’s face seemed to turn purple as she stared at him for a while before she finally sighed, “O-oh did that really happen?”

“Yep,” Chat popped the p.

“Well, maybe he just had an off day or something,” she waved off and before he could retort they arrived at the bakery, “Anyway, thank you for taking me to go see the new Miraculous movie, Chat. I had a lot of fun today, even if your disguise isn’t the best,” Marinette’s blue eyes sparkled up at him.

“Thanks for spending the day with me too, purrincess,” he leaned down to brush a kiss against her cheek before he pulled back. Giving her one last quick grin he extended his baton and jumped onto a rooftop, ready to race back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Marichat dressing up in a disguise and going on lil dates together is suuuchhh a cute concept haha. Lemme know if you liked it! Comments and kudos are my friendddd <3 <3


	8. Don't Tell Me What To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is finished!! Woot woot!! I'm glad it's done :D! I liked writing this chapter it's a lil bit angsty. I hope you enjoy reading it <3

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Chat scowled at her.

Marinette reared back, unused to the sudden anger from the superhero. She got over her shock quickly and hissed back at him, though, “ _ Excuse _ me for trying to get us out of this mess!” 

Instead of answering, Chat turned away from her, glaring at the dirt wall in front of him. They had gotten trapped together. Smushed tightly against each other in a large hole. Chat’s baton was conveniently out of reach, balancing just over the edge of their entrapment. Unable to mask her frustrated huff, she tugged on her pigtails. If she were Ladybug, she could have easily yo-yoed the tool or even managed to pull them out herself. Unfortunately, she wasn’t Ladybug. She was Marinette. Sucking her lower lip into her mouth she peeked down at her slightly open purse, seeing Tikki stare at her with concern. Closing it shut with a quiet sigh, she figured if worse came to worst she could always transform. Chat was bound to figure out her identity someday. But that was the worst-case scenario. Right now she had to try every other option first.

Pinching her nose, Marinette broke through the uncomfortable silence, “I’m sorry if it seemed like I was trying to tell you what to do. I was only trying to help us get out of this mess.”

Chat turned back to her, a sheepish expression on his face. One of his legs brushed against hers and she turned a light shade of pink, pushing back further against her own wall. The superhero cleared his throat before issuing his own apology, “I’m sorry too, Marinette. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just...,” he stopped briefly to sigh sadly, “I just had a lot of people telling me what to do today, I guess. And it got to me a bit too much. But I definitely shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

“It’s okay,” she looked at him with concern, brushing a hand down his arm softly, “That sounds awful. Why were people telling you what to do?”

“Well believe it or not, purrincess, but my civilian self is a model,” his eyebrows wiggled up and down at her.

“Chat!” Marinette said warningly, removing her arm hastily as she shot him a glare.

“Don’t worry! I won’t tell you any more about my civilian identity than that,” the superhero’s hands lifted up in surrender, “But they kept giving me orders and I guess I wasn’t following them correctly, or something. I got more and more frustrated but I can’t exactly yell at them because my father would kill me and so I yelled at you instead. I’m really sorry, Marinette, can you forgive me?”

Instantly her eyes softened and she nodded, “Of course! You should have said something!  _ I’m _ sorry you’re going through something like that!”

“Thanks purrincess,” he purred at her weakly.

Her head thunked against her side of the dirt wall as her thoughts drifted, “You 

know I have a friend who’s a model,” Marinette started slowly, her chest fluttering as she thought about Adrien.

“Oh yeah? Who is he? Maybe I know him.”

Was that a smirk she detected in the superheroes voice or was her mind playing tricks on her? 

Her head lifted up to gaze at him but she was either crazy or he had wiped the smile from his face already. Shrugging once, Marinette looked at him suspiciously, “I never said it was he.”

“O-oh, did you not?” Chat chuckled almost nervously, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck, “I guess I must have misheard.”  
Raising an eyebrow at him curiously, she brushed aside the skepticism and brought her knees up to her chest as she hugged them close to her, “You were right. It is a he. Anyway, he does these photoshoots too. Sometimes in class though he looks really down and tired. D-do you think maybe he’s like you? That maybe he’s too stressed... I don’t know. I guess I’ve just always wanted to give him some croissants or something on those days. Sorry, I’m probably rambling,” Marinette winced as she looked up at the superhero in front of her.

Oddly, Chat looked like he was about to cry, giving her a wobbly smile, “I-I think he’d like that very much. Y-you should do that sometime.”

Marinette gave a light laugh before she felt her purse jerk at her side. The akuma, right! Snapping back into their situation, she shook away all the thoughts of Adrien and examined the baton at the top of the hole. Nodding up at it, she glanced at Chat, “I think maybe if we both kick your side of the wall really hard, we  _ might _ just be able to knock it over. Do you want to try?”

“Sure!” he seemed to shake out of whatever somber mood had overtaken him and shuffled over to her side. Her cheeks flushed as he shifted over her to get more comfortable.

“Ready?” Marinette asked, giving a quick nod, “3, 2, 1!”

They both gave a harsh kick at the wall. The baton wobbled some but didn’t fall. With another quick nod, Marinette counted them down and they kicked at the wall once again. This time the baton fell and Chat managed to catch it before it fell on either of their heads. Laughing triumphantly, Marinette grabbed onto him as he extended the pole, lifting the two of them out of the hole.

“Thanks for the help, Marinette but unfurtunately I have an akuma to stop. I’ll  _ cat _ ch you later,” he winked at her before racing off towards the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!! Lemme know what you think with comments or kudos <3


	9. Cone of Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 is done! A lil angsty but I hope I make up for it in the end ;). I hope everyone's weekend is going well :D! Mine is haha. I haven't done much except rewatch Criminal Minds and the Vampire Diaries lololol. What have you guys been doing? Lemme know <3

A small thump on her balcony signaled a certain superhero arriving. Narrowing her eyes, Marinette instantly ran up to her bed, grabbing the item she had just created and hid it behind her back. She flipped the trapdoor open and greeted the cat before he even had the chance to knock. Planting a wide smile on her face, she spoke cheerfully, “Chat! What are you doing here?”

“Just came to visit my favorite purrincess,” he purred before falling into her room, “You sound pawsitively chipper. Did something good happen today?”

Marinette placed a hand over her heart and spoke breathily, “Oh, yes actually. You see, I actually managed to...,” quick as a flash she brought out the cone she had just made and planted it over his head with a glare, “Get this cone over your head!”

“Marinette... I... what,” Chat reached up with panic, scratching at the cone on his head, “W-why can’t I get this off?”

“Huh, you know you’re just like a cat,” her hip cocked to the side and she planted one of her hands on it. She patted his shoulder briefly with her free hand, “Don’t worry, Chaton, I don’t think a kitten would know how to get it off either.”

“B-but why...?” his hands stopped scrambling for purchase on the plastic cone and he pouted at her.

Marinette growled at that, removing her hand quickly from his shoulder, “I saw the news today! What were you thinking, diving headfirst into danger like that?!”

“Oh, is that what this is about?” he smirked at her, causing her glare to deepen, “Mari, please, I was just trying to take care of m’lady.”

“Ladybug can take care of herself!” she snapped without even thinking about it, “She doesn’t need you jumping into shots meant for her like that!”

Chat’s hands came down to rest on her shoulders gently but she swatted them aside and instead slid down her ladder. Stomping over to her chair, Marinette sat down with a grumble, crossing her arms across her chest. The chair swiveled with the force of her ire. Determinedly avoiding Chat’s gaze she flipped open her sketchbook and began sketching with a harrumph.

“Mari, please,” his voice came from behind her shoulder, his hot breath blowing in her ear slightly. She practically whirled around at that and aimed her pencil threateningly at him. The superhero gulped before backing up some, his arms up in surrender, “Sorry, sorry! I-I didn’t realize you’d be so upset!”

“I-I’m not upset,” Marinette choked back a sob, “I was  _ worried _ ! Do you have any idea how terrifying it was to see you jump in front of a blast that we didn’t even know the effects of yet!” 

The terrible thing was she couldn’t even mention that she saw it in  _ person _ . The memory of Chat diving in front of a blast from an akuma that was meant for  _ her _ was playing on repeat in her brain. She didn’t even have enough time to scream his name before he was frozen in place in front of her.

“Marinette, I’m alright. Ladybug saved me,” Chat tried to console her.

“But what if she hadn’t!?” she shrieked, “She can’t do this without you, you know!!”

Immediately she was wrapped up in his arms as he hugged her tightly, “It’s okay.  _ I’m _ okay. I trust her completely, Marinette. She wouldn’t let us, let Paris down.”

Sniffling in his chest, Marinette shook her head slowly. Muttering quietly into his leather suit, she clenched her eyes shut, “You put too much faith in her.”

“Hey, hey,” one of his hands came down to lift her chin up and soon she was looking into his soft, sparkling emerald eyes, “She hasn’t let us down yet. And if you knew her,  _ saw _ her like I did, you’d trust her just as much.”

The butterflies that erupted in her chest then were instantaneous. Marinette’s mouth fell open as she blinked up at him. Slowly, her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and she scrambled backwards, away from his arms. In her haste to get away, she landed harshly on the floor. Wincing, she rubbed at her sore back before realizing that Chat had leaned down to give her a hand up.

“You alright, Marinette?” his brow had furrowed in concern as he gazed at her.

“Y-yeah, I-I fine I am. I-I mean, I’m fine,” she shook her head quickly, trying to get rid of the fluttering in her chest. Gulping quietly, she avoided his gaze and hand. Pushing herself up from the ground, the designer nibbled on her lower lip. 

“If you’re sure,” Chat’s head tilted at her before he put his hand back down by his side.

“I-I am,” Marinette blurted quickly. Her blush deepened and one of her hands lifted to touch her flushed cheeks. 

_ W-what’s wrong with me? I only act this way around... oh. Oh no. I-it can’t be... _

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she scrambled back once again. She had feelings for  _ Chat _ . Her partner. The guy who’s been flirting with her from the beginning. No, no, no! This cannot be happening! Quickly, Marinette yanked her chair over to her and stood up on it, reaching up and yanked the cone on Chat’s head off. She ignored his startled yelp and instead began pushing him up the bed, “There we go! All fixed now! Y-you can go!”

“But Mari, I never got to tell you the reason I came here,” he pouted at her as she pushed open her trapdoor.

“Whoops, sorry. Lots to do! Places to do, homework to go!” she stumbled.

“You mean places to go, homework to do,” Chat smirked at her.

“Yep!” Marinette practically screeched before shoving him up onto her balcony, “Tell me whatever it was later! I’ve gotta go!”

With those parting words, she slammed the hatch back down. Ignoring the shocked expression on her friend’s face, she practically crumpled when she was finally alone. Just what on earth was she going to do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what is Marinette going to do :O!? Who knows!! I hope you liked this chapter <3\. I liked writing it haha. Lemme know what you think with a comment or kudos <3 <3


	10. Can I Borrow Your Miraculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 was fun and interesting to write!! I hope you guys like it too :D! Lemme know what you think :)! I hope you had a great weekend too :D :D :D!!

“Can I borrow your miraculous?” Marinette asks one day rather impatiently. Chat had barely set foot in her room before she had blurted the words out.

He balked at her, his eyes widening, “A-are you crazy?! I can’t just give you my miraculous!!”

“I know, I know!” she groaned, tugging on her pigtails in frustration. Turning away from him she went to sit at her desk chair. Her eyes wandered around her desk before spotting a pen. Grabbing the small writing utensil she began tapping it anxiously.

Chat crept closer to her, slowly taking a hold of her hand. Carefully, he removed the pen from her grip and unfurled her tight fist. Squeezing it once, he peered into her eyes worriedly, “Mari, is something wrong?”

“No, no I’m fine, just anxious I guess,” Marinette turned to give him a weak smile.

“What are you anxious about?” he carefully perched himself on top of her desk with a small frown.

“Just classes and everything I guess,” she waved a hand in the air before blowing out a puff of breath, “I just  _ really _ want to cataclysm something right now, you know?”

A slow, mischievous grin took over Chat’s face as he peered down at her, “Yeah?”

Marinette smiled shyly back at him, giving a quick nod of her head, “Yeah.”

“Come with me,” he stood up quickly, extending a hand out to her.

She blinked at it for a moment before she accepted, letting him lift her up out of the desk chair, “W-where are we going?”

“I may not be able to  _ give _ you my miraculous,” Chat winked and she flushed ducking her head down with embarrassment, “But I can take you to my secret spot.”

“You have a secret spot?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Course I do purrincess,” he purred before scooping her up into his arms, “Hold on tight.”

Closing her eyes tightly, she grabbed onto the superhero. She felt more than heard when they popped out onto her balcony, the evening breeze caressing her face softly. The wind grew stronger, however, when she felt Chat begin to run faster and she buried her face into his chest to keep herself from shivering. It seemed like they barely moved when he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “We’re here.”

Slowly removing her head from where she had buried it, she blinked around her surroundings. They were on a rooftop nearby her place. The only thing different about it, though, was the amount of what she guessed were highly expensive jugs and plates scattered around. Frowning, Marinette turned to Chat in confusion, “What in the world...?”

“Mew wanted to see my secret pawlace, didn’t you?” he beamed at her.

Rolling her eyes at the pun, she gestured to the amount of breakable things in front of them, “That’s fine, but what are all these?! Chat, have you been stealing?!”

“What, no?! Of course not!” he spluttered at her, “I bought them all. I just stock up in case I have a bad day.”

Marinette’s lips quirked into a small smile before a giggle spilled out of her, “Let me get this straight, you come up here to just  _ break _ things?”

“Yep!” Chat said brightly, “And I brought you here because you said you were having a bad day. So go ahead, Marinette. Go crazy,” he nodded at the items.

“Aren’t you worried someone will find all of these?” she picked up one of the china plates he had and examined it.

“Well, they haven’t yet,” he shrugged with a grin, “Now what are you waiting for!? Pick up a plate and break it!”

Marinette’s sapphire eyes lit up with determination and she immediately swung the plate into the ground with all her force, shouting, “Cataclysm!”

The pieces shattered instantly on the hard rooftop and she turned to Chat eagerly. He merely gave her a nod and she grabbed a large jug before smashing that on the ground too. With a bright laugh, she did that with a few more items, barely putting a dent into her partner’s collection before she was panting with exhaustion. Turning to the boy with a bright grin, Marinette threw her arms around him, “Thank you Chat, really!”

“Anytime, purrincess, anytime,” he whispered into her hair as he hugged her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I liked writing it haha!! Comments and kudos keep me alive and writing faster so consider leaving me one maybeeee


	11. Chat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 is done!! Yeeeeeyyyy!! This was a reallllyyy fun chapter to write haha!! I've never written Chat Blanc before so it was awesome to write him for the first time!! I hope I did his character justice ;). Lemme know what you think :D

Yawning, Marinette slowly creaked her eyes open after hearing the small knocks on her balcony trapdoor. With a small frown, she looked over to the clock on her phone. It was late.  _ Really _ late. Chat shouldn’t be here, let alone even be awake. As her frown deepened, she grabbed her phone defensively before cautiously opening up the hatch. Squinting her eyes into the darkness, she called out nervously, “H-hello?”

No reply answered her and, not seeing Chat’s familiar outline, she crept out onto her balcony. Shivering slightly, Marinette began rubbing her arms to draw some heat into them. She was still in her pajamas and it was frightfully cold. She called out once again, hoping to get an answer from the elusive superhero. The designer crept closer to her balcony railing, peering down into the quiet city below. There was no one below her. With a quick shrug, she resigned herself to the fact that she had merely heard a rock tap against her hatch. Turning back around, she excitedly headed back to her bedroom, ready to go back to sleep and snuggle under her warm comforter. A familiar voice stopped her in her tracks though, “Hello, purrincess.”

Rolling her eyes, Marinette prepared to scold the cat, “Chaton, you scared me! What are you doing here this la-” 

Turning around, she cut herself off by jumping in fright at the shock that greeted her. It wasn’t Chat Noir that greeted her. It was Chat  _ Blanc _ . Gasping loudly, her hand came up to slap her mouth closed. Marinette was shivering, but this time it had nothing to do with the cold. The akumatized superhero crept towards her, his menacing blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. She stumbled backwards, one of her hands coming up to protect herself. 

“Can’t a cat come visit his favorite superheroine?” his smile gleamed at her threateningly, “I haven’t seen you in so long, m’lady.”

“No, no, y-you can’t! I-I  _ fixed _ you! You can’t be here,” Marinette’s eyes filled with tears.

“Oh don’t kid yourself, Marinette,” one of his stark white, gloved hands came up to stroke her hair softly, “You never fixed me. You merely delayed the inevitable.  _ You _ were the one who caused this, after all. It was your love for me that brought about the end of the world.”

“No! S-stop!” she clenched her eyes shut, “T-this isn’t my fault!”

Chat Blanc chuckled, his hot breath brushing against her ear as he leaned closer towards her. She shook with fear as he did so, careening away from him until she collided with the brick wall behind her. He tsked, his grip on her hair tightening before he growled at her, “Open your eyes, Marinette! Look at me! Look at what you did!”

Unable to help herself, she slowly peeled open her eyes. Gulping quietly, she looked into the cold blue eyes of her partner. Gathering her courage, Marinette reached out to him, “Chat, what happened? Talk to me, I can help you.”

“No, no you can’t,” he practically spat at her, “When are you going to realize that you are the cause of this, Marinette? This is all  _ your _ fault.”

Swallowing back the lump in her throat, she sniffled, feeling the tears begin to billow in her eyes once again. She shook her head quickly, avoiding his gaze once again, “No, no! Y-you’re wrong! I-I didn’t do this!”

“Yes, you did!” 

Summoning all her strength, Marinette shoved him away from her as hard as she could. He stumbled back and she took the opening, diving through her trapdoor into her room. She looked around her room panicked as she searched for her kwami. Cupping her hands over her mouth, she shrieked for the small god, “Tikki! Tikki, where are you?! I need you! Please help!”

Not getting a reply from her kwami, she instead backed up until she bumped into her chaise. Practically falling over it as she heard the loud bang sound against her trapdoor, Marinette gasped in fear. His voice came threateningly from atop her balcony and she shook her head quickly as she clenched her eyes shut, “Let me in, Marinette! Tikki won’t be able to help you this time! This is  _ your _ fault!”

“No, no!” she screamed, clamping her hands over her ears, “Someone help! Please!”

Her eyes jumped open as a hand gripped her shoulder, “No one’s coming to help you,” Chat Blanc smiled mercilessly back at her.

“No!” Marinette shrieked, her head jerking up from her desk. 

_ My desk... how did I get here?  _

Her gaze quickly darted around her room as she looked for the akumatized superhero. There was no sign of him. Blinking down at her desk, she saw the homework that she had only barely started. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, the designer realized it had all been a dream. She heard the familiar squeak of her kwami as she hovered nearby with concern, “Are you alright, Marinette? I heard you scream.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” she gave Tikki a weak smile, clutching her head with a hand, “Just a nightmare. Everything’s alright.”

“If you’re sure,” Tikki gave her one last concerned look before zipping up to the bed. A small knock on the trapdoor stopped her before she could get there, though. The kwami gave her a look before coming back down to settle in the designer’s purse. 

Gulping quietly, Marinette looked up at the trapdoor and whispered a quiet, “No.”

Another knock sounded from above and her eyes widened as she crept closer. Before she opened it, her gaze shot over to where she knew Tikki lay before slowly opening the hatch. Instead of the evil villain that she was expecting, Chat Noir grinned down at her. Not waiting for him to speak, she yanked him down to her, wrapping him into a tight hug, “You’re alright!”

“What are you talking about, purrincess?” he blinked down at her in confusion.

“Nothing, I’m just glad you’re ok,” Marinette grinned and nuzzled closer to the superhero.

Chat chuckled, placing his own arms around her comfortingly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about... but ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!! I really loved writing it haha. I also wanna write more Chat Blanc in the future hehehe. If you liked it, comments or kudos keep me writing faster :D :D


	12. Kwami Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil kwami swap for you guys today! I hope you like it :D! I actually started this chapter writing Ladynoire x Mister Bug but then I realized that's not exactly Marichat xD. Thus, I figured Marinette x Mister Bug would be better haha. What even is their ship name? Misternette lolololol.

Clearing her throat some as she worked on her latest design, Marinette barely heard the knock on her trapdoor. It was only Plagg who drew her attention over to the hatch above her bed. The small, cat kwami floated in front of her face with a cheeky grin, “Aren’t you going to let in your little admirer?”

“What?” she frowned at him in confusion.

“Didn’t you hear the knock? Your bugaboy is here to talk,” Plagg snarked at her.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette stood up to invite him in before turning to shoo her kwami away, “What are you still doing here then?! You know Mister Bug can’t see you! And he’s not my bugaboy!”

“You sure act like he is. And I’m  _ sorry _ for merely trying to get your attention, pigtails. You owe me cheese after this,” he stuck his tongue out at her before zipping away to hide somewhere in her room.

Heaving a deep, frustrated sigh after her kwami disappeared, Marinette headed up her ladder to open the hatch for the superhero. When she did finally open it, she was greeted by shining, emerald eyes and mussy, blonde hair. Mister Bug beamed at her before sliding down into her bedroom, “Hey, Marinette! How are you doing this fine night?”

She giggled, “It’s been purr-... I mean pretty good! Uh, h-how was yours?” she gave a wide, awkward smile to cover for the fact that she almost punned.

_ Come on, Marinette! You know better! That’s Ladynoire’s thing!! Not yours! _

“It’s been great!” his smile widened, “There haven’t been many akumas this week so I decided to stretch my legs and visit my favorite civilian!”

Marinette chuckled as he nudged her slightly. She had  _ definitely _ been enjoying the lack of akumas recently. Suddenly, an idea sparked in her mind and her sapphire eyes gleamed before she slid down her ladder. Immediately going over to her desk, she held up the design that was almost finished, “Do you like this, by the way? It’s for one of my friends.”

“It’s awesome! You’re really talented, Marinette,” Mister Bug came down to join her, peering down at the t-shirt in her hands.

Shaking off the familiarity that sentence brought about, she instead gave him a bright, cheerful smile, “Oh, I’m so glad you think so! I hope he likes it too!” Marinette sighed dreamily as she thought about giving the shirt to a certain model crush of hers.

“Ooh, is this for a crush then?” the superhero chuckled teasingly at her.

“W-what?! Pfft, n-no way!” she waved a hand in the air as her cheeks turned a deep red, “I-it’s for a friend!”

Mister Bug laughed at her stammering, “ _ Sure _ it is,” he dragged out.

Marinette’s eyes narrowed at him, clutching the shirt protectively, “Yes, it is!”

“Well, regardless, this friend of yours is very lucky,” he winked at her.

Her cheeks turned darker at that and she ducked her head down shyly. Slowly, she shook her head as a small, silly grin took over her lips, “No, no it’s me who’s lucky. Adrien’s amazing.”

“Adrien...,” he blinked a few times, “As in Adrien Agreste?”

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Marinette looked at him rather suspiciously, “Why? Do you know him?”

“What?” Mister Bug frowned before his eyes widened, “I mean no! No, I’ve never heard of him!”

A furrow began to crease her brow, “But if you’ve never heard of him then how did you know his name?”

“Well, I-I mean I know  _ of _ him. We’ve just never met before. Um, h-how do you know him?” the superhero gave her a grimace that was probably supposed to be a smile.

Raising an eyebrow at him curiously for a few seconds, she eventually shrugged her shoulders, “He’s my classmate. I sit behind him actually.”

“And you made that for  _ him _ ?” he asked almost adoringly. And was it just her or did Mister Bug’s eyes seem to be misting slightly?

Shifting slightly on her feet, Marinette grinned nervously at him, “Yeah. Why, do you think he won’t like it?”

“No!” he practically shouted at her before wincing and lowering his tone to a more reasonable pitch, “I mean no. H-he’ll love it.”

“You think so?” she nibbled on her lower lip some as she bounced on her toes.

“Definitely,” Mister Bug nodded at her, a soft look entering into his emerald eyes, “And you don’t give yourself nearly enough credit, Marinette. Adrien is  _ very _ lucky to have a friend like you.”

“Aw thanks buga-, I-I mean Mister Bug,” Marinette bit on her tongue to stop the nickname from spilling from her lips.

“Anytime, Marinette, anytime!” he grinned at her before patting her shoulder, “Now I’ve gotta get going. A superhero’s still got homework to do after all.”

She giggled as he practically raced up to her trapdoor. She barely managed to call out goodbye before he disappeared back out into the nighttime. Shaking her head with a small smile, she looked around for her kwami, “Alright, Plagg, did you still want some cheese?”

“Always,” she heard Plagg scoff before he was hovering in front of her expectantly. Patting him on the head, Marinette turned to look for the storage of cheese she kept in her bedroom for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kwami swaps!! They're sooo cute! Plus Marinette and Plagg deserve to have more screentime. Those two together are chaotic <3 <3\. Lemme know what you thought of this with a comment or kudos <3 <3


	13. Flower Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 is done! Yay :D! I hope you like this lil oneshot! I had fun writing it hehe. Lemme know what you think <3

Marinette giggled as she began arranging the flowers she had previously gathered into a crown. It was late and she had allowed Chat to steal her away from her homework to some small, empty park. They were huddled underneath a tree, hoping to stay away from any revealing eyes. After a few moments, Chat tugged her rubber bands away, ignoring her indignant squawk and released her hair from its customary pigtails. The superhero’s hands then effortlessly dove into her hair, braiding it and skillfully placing it into a neat updo.

“When did you learn how to braid?” she asked after a little while, her eyes slowly fluttering closed at the nice head massage he was giving her.

Chat gave a small tsk, his concentration obviously on the braid he was focusing on. When he tucked another piece of her hair into the braid, he hummed and answered her question, “Mmm, you’d be surprised what a bored teenager with nothing to do learns.”

Chuckling, Marinette turned her head to look at him, even as he frowned at her and moved her head back forward so he could focus on the braid. Rolling her eyes, she reached back for the flower crown she had previously been working on. Tucking another flower into the headdress she was making, she teased him, “So you’re a man of many talents then?”

“You could say that,” Chat answered her, a clear smirk in his voice.

With another quiet laugh, she reached back to swat at him only to miss, “I was making fun of you, kitty!”

“And here I am braiding your hair,” he sighed, “You’re so mean to me, purrincess.”

Rolling her eyes again, Marinette ignored him and turned back to the crown she was working on. They continued in silent tandem for a while, the designer focused on her work while the superhero braided her hair. Chat managed to finish before her, instead using his fingers to run lightly through her hair. He leaned closer to her, murmuring quietly, “Your hair’s beautiful down, you know.”

She shivered slightly but chalked it up to the cold surrounding them, rather than the warm breath on the back of her neck. Marinette’s lips quirked as she slid the last flower into her crown, turning around to look at him. He was a lot closer then she expected, and she blinked at the emerald green eyes in front of her. Clearing her throat some, she placed the crown on his head with a grin, “Perfect!”

Chat smirked down at her, “You made this crown just for me? Aw, I think you mean it’s absolutely pawfect, purrinces!” 

“No, no, I definitely meant perfect,” she smiled.

In a few seconds, Marinette was swept up into his arms and she squeaked in surprise as he did so, “Come on, Mari. I think it’s time to get you home.”

“But I still have homework to do,” she groaned, burying her head in his chest.

“Which is exactly why we need to get you home,” Chat chuckled before brushing a kiss against her head. They arrived at her house in record time, Marinette barely even feeling the wind as he rushed them back. When he placed her back onto solid ground, he winked at her, “Thanks for the flower crown, by the way.”

“You’re welcome! I’m glad you like it! And thank  _ you _ for the braid,” she beamed back at him, before she realized something, “Do you think if I sleep in it, I’ll still be able to wear it for tomorrow!?”

“Yeah, it should be fine,” Chat grinned back, “I can’t wait to see what it looks like tomorrow.”

Shocked by his statement as she was, Marinette barely had time to shout after him before he took off back to his home, “What do you mean by that?!”

Clucking her tongue at the superhero, she ducked back into the warmth of her room, hesitant to get started on the homework she had been procrastinating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I soo headcanon that Adrien can braid haha. I figure the boy has had to learn at least a little something from all the hair and makeup stylists he's got ;). I hope you liked this chapter <3\. I'll see ya tomorrow for the next one :D! As always, comments and kudos make my dayyyy <3 <3


	14. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of hurt/comfort today! Sorry it's a little bit late D:. I got distracted playing Lego Dimensions with my sister haha xD. I hope you like this chapter though <3\. Lemme know what you think!!

Chat grinned down sheepishly at Marinette from atop her balcony, the box of chocolates in his hand, “For you, purrincess.”

She took the box slowly, putting it down on her bed as she spoke to him, “What happened? Are you alright?” she clambered up onto the balcony with him and he leaned back to give her space. There was concern clear in her sapphire blue eyes as she talked again, “I don’t think you’d miss our weekly games night for just anything...” 

His heart clenched at her empathy and he gave her a small smile. Running a hand through his hair, Chat turned to face the balcony railing, staring out into the dark sky, “It was nothing, really.”

“It obviously wasn’t nothing,” she frowned, coming to rest on the balcony next to him, “And you definitely didn’t need to bring chocolates for something like that, Chaton. We can always reschedule.”

“I was worried you’d be mad,” he turned to look at her, his ears flattening some on his head.

“Oh, my sweet kitty, I’d never get mad at you for something like that,” Marinette’s eyes softened as she looked at him, “So, why don’t you tell me what happened?”

Chat puffed out a loud breath of air, turning his gaze to the sky once again, “It wasn’t anything that bad, honest. My father just got mad at me over a photo shoot that happened yesterday. Said the pictures didn’t turn out right and that we needed to redo them.”

“So you were out retaking the photos then? That’s why you couldn’t make it?” one of her hands came up to rub his arm lightly.

“Pretty much,” he sighed, clenching onto the railing, “Except all of the retakes that I did  _ never _ looked right to him. I just kept getting more and more tired and he kept getting more and more frustrated. Eventually, he just stormed off and asked Na-, uh, his assistant to send me back to my room,” the superhero winced at his small slip-up. He almost forgot that he was talking to Marinette as  _ Chat _ and not Adrien.

“That’s terrible,” she frowned, nibbling her lip.

“Yeah, I know,” his lips quirked up humorlessly, “If I had just been a  _ little _ more awake that day, I wouldn’t have made him so mad. The photos would be finished and I wouldn’t have left him so worried.”

“No, no!” Marinette interjected quickly, waving her hands at him, “I didn’t mean to imply that  _ you _ were terrible! It was him! Chat, you’re just a kid and a superhero on top of that! He shouldn’t be putting this much pressure on you!”

A real smile touched his lips after she said that, “Yeah?”

“O-of course! He was pushing  _ way _ too hard! Actually, you know, your story sounds a lot like what one of my friends is going through. He’s a model too. You’d probably get along really well,” she grinned back at him.

He gulped quietly at that. She was probably thinking about Adrien. He  _ had _ to somehow manage to steer the conversation away from her figuring out his secret identity. Chat chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck, “Ehh, I don’t know. I don’t usually like stuck-up models.”

“Hey, Adrien isn’t stuck-up!” Marinette reacted quickly, scowling at him, “He’s one of the kindest people I know!”

His heart gave a soft flutter after she finished speaking. How can one girl be this kind? Managing to shake away the adoring feeling, he smirked at her, “Adrien. Hmm, could this be the elusive Adrien Agreste?”

“Yes, actually,” she blinked at him in surprise, “Do you know him?”

“Ehh, I’ve heard of him,” Chat shrugged, his emerald eyes gleaming mischievously, “And I’m purrety sure you’re wrong. He seems stuck-up to me.”

Her nose scrunched up rather adorably in offense, “That’s because you haven’t met him yet! If you did, you’d understand! He’s kind, talented, and he tries  _ so _ hard to keep everyone happy!”

A large smile spread across his face even as a light flush entered his cheeks. Hearing Marinette defend him when he wasn’t even in the room was amazing. The fact that she managed to brighten his mood with just a few words highlighted how special and important to him she was, “Thank you, Marinette,” Chat whispered quietly.

“For what?” her head tilted to the side cutely.

“You just made the past couple of days worth it,” he grinned.

“Oh,” Marinette blinked a few times before beaming proudly, “I don’t know how I did that but great!”

“You’re amazing and all of your friends are lucky to have you,” his eyes softened as he looked down at her, “Especially that Adrien kid.”

Marinette blushed a deep red, brushing away a stray hair that had escaped her pigtail. Nibbling on her lower lip, she gazed up at him from beneath her lashes, “Aw, thank you, kitty,” after thanking him, she brightened up instantly, rubbing her hands together, “Now, what do you say we go eat some of the chocolates you brought and afterwards I destroy you at Ultimate Mecha Strike III.”

“You’re on, purrincess,” Chat chuckled with her before they both ducked down into the warmth of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readinggg!! I hope you liked it! Even if it wasn't as fluffy as it usually is :). If you did like it, comments and kudos mean everything to me <3 <3


	15. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short lil chapter today! I wasn't really sure what to do with this prompt but I hope you still like the fluffiness haha!! I hope everyone has a great weekend!! Lemme know what you think of this chapter <3

“Your friendship means everything to me. You know that, right Chaton?” Marinette sat, curled up on the chaise next to the superhero.

“Mmm, same here, purrincess,” he nuzzled closer to her, brushing a kiss on her forehead.

“No, I mean it,” she leaned back to look him in the eyes seriously, “You mean  _ so _ much to me, Chat.”

He looked at her curiously at that, a large smile beginning to tease at the edges of his lips, “Yeah?”

“Definitely,” she beamed back at him.

“What brought all this on?” Chat chuckled, bringing her back into his arms as he cuddled her.

“I don’t know,” Marinette shrugged, a light flush on her cheeks that he couldn’t see because she was buried in his chest, “I just worry sometimes that you don’t get the recognition you deserve.”

Chat hid his smile within her hair, “You’re the best, Marinette, honestly. But you should know, I feel like I get enough recognition from you and Ladybug. I don’t need anyone else.”

She huffed, leaning back to narrow her eyes at him, “But you deserve it! You save the world and you protect everyone! Especially her!”

“Alright, Marinette, I understand,” he chuckled, emerald eyes gleaming at her softly from her bedroom lights, “But  _ you _ deserve the world too, you know,” he poked her shoulder once.

“W-what do you mean?” she blinked at him a few times in confusion.

“I’ve seen you too. You do so much for your friends, I don’t think they’d be able to function without you,” his grin grew along with the blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

Ducking her head shyly, Marinette nibbled on her lip, “Pfft, please I’m not a superhero, like you.”

“But you do  _ so _ much more than that,” Chat lifted her chin up slowly so that she faced him, “You’re there every day with a smile and a laugh. You brighten up even the darkest of moods sometimes.”

“H-how do you know all of this?” a furrow creased her brow as she looked at him. 

“O-oh because, I, um...,” he reached back to rub the back of his neck nervously.

Chat’s eyes darted about the room and Marinette slowly lifted an eyebrow at him as he did so, “Do I even want to know?”

“I-I’m not stalking you or anything,” he spluttered, waving his hands a few times, “I-I’ve just talked to the people in your class.”

“Are you serious right now?” her eyebrow rose steadily higher.

“Not about you!” Chat paused, tilting his head to the side as he considered his  words, “Well, not just about you. I’ve saved them from akuma attacks sometimes and, well, a lot of them talk about you.”

A small, silly grin beamed across her cheeks, “What, really?!”

“Really,” he grinned brightly back at her.

Sighing happily, Marinette nuzzled back into his chest, closing her eyes as his fingers began to run through her hair softly, “Chat, do you think we’ll be friends forever?” she murmured after a while of comfortable silence.

“I don’t just think, purrincess, I know,” he purred softly at her.

“Promise.”

“I purromise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat is soooo soft and adorbsss. I love them!! Lemme know what you thought of this chapter with a comment or kudos they're my faveeee


	16. Do Not Disturb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for my Marichat May prompt :D! I hope you guys like this oneshot! I really enjoyed writing it hehe. Lemme know what you think <3

Chat pouted at the sign in front of him. He was standing atop Marinette’s balcony, glaring down at the all-caps note on her trapdoor. DO NOT DISTURB, the note screamed at him in bold, red lettering. Glaring once more at it, he simply tore it off, throwing it out into the wind. Narrowing his eyes, he knocked once on the small hatch before throwing it open. He jumped down quickly, landing on her bed neatly as Marinette shrieked. Her blue eyes widened as she whirled towards him from her desk chair, her hands over her heart, “You scared me, Chat!” she screeched at him angrily.

“Why did you try and keep me out?!” he huffed, sitting down on her bed as he crossed his arms.

“Wait a minute... that’s right! I put a note out! It  _ clearly _ said Do Not Disturb!! What are you doing here?!” Marinette narrowed her eyes at him as she practically spat out the words.

“Well that sign couldn’t stop me because I can’t read,” Chat smirked smugly at her.

“Oh my god, why are you like this?” she sighed, slapping a hand to her forehead.

He pouted at her once again, eyes staring at her rather sadly, “But why did you want to keep me out? Y-you’ve never put up a sign before.”

Marinette scoffed, pinching the bridge of her nose before she pushed off of her chair to climb up her ladder. Once she was on the bed, she reached above him to open the hatch, “Because  _ you _ , Chaton, are a very big distraction! I’m supposed to be working on a project right now but instead I’m here talking to you. So shoo!” she gestured for him to move up onto her balcony.

His pout deepened as he glanced up at the sky before looking back down to meet her gaze, “I can be quiet. I purromise.”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes but slid back down her ladder to return to her desk, “Yeah, I’m  _ sure _ ,” she dragged out sarcastically.

“I can!” Chat spoke indignantly before he slowly lowered the trapdoor back down. Keeping quiet, he crept down the ladder towards her. He peeked over her shoulder at the fabric she was sewing together, “What are you working on?”

Marinette snorted, sneaking a peek up at him from the side of her eye, “What was that about being quiet?”

“Sorry, sorry!” he gave her a sheepish grin.

Shaking her head with a quiet giggle, Marinette held up what looked to be a soft, emerald green blanket, “It’s my friend’s birthday soon so I’ve been trying to make him a blanket. Do you like it?”

Chat’s smile softened as he felt his heart flutter. It was  _ his _ birthday next week. Or, technically,  _ Adrien’s _ birthday next week. Marinette was making the gift for  _ him _ ! He nodded his head slowly as he gazed at her rather adoringly, “Yeah, yeah I do, Marinette. It’s purrfect. I bet he’ll love it.”

“Good!” she beamed at him before placing it back down on her desk. Her tongue stuck out as she focused on finishing the blanket.

True to his word, Chat kept mostly silent as Marinette worked on the blanket. For the majority of the time, he reclined back on her chaise, thumbing through one of the books she had lying around. Every so often his gaze would be drawn to her as she hummed a little tune or hissed with pain after she poked herself. When she was finally finished, Marinette bounded over to him, holding the blanket out proudly, “It’s done!”

He glanced away from the book he was skimming to glance up at the finished product. Reaching out slowly, he fingered the fabric, cooing at the softness of the fabric, “It’s so soft,” Chat breathed out in awe.

“Oh good,” she bounced up and down with happiness, “I wanted it to be warm but also not itchy. It’s not itchy, right?” 

“No, no, it’s absolutely pawsome. The guy you’re making this for is very lucky,” he grinned up at her. 

I’m _ so lucky to have a friend like Marinette! Seriously, she’s the best! What would I do without her? What would the  _ world _ do without her? _

Marinette smiled bashfully at him, looking down at the blanket, “G-good! Adrien deserves it! I only hope it gets to him this time.”

“What?” Chat tilted his head at her curiously, “What do you mean  _ this _ time?”

“Oh nothing really,” she waved her hand about like it didn’t matter, “It’s just that last year there was a little mix-up with my gift.”

She made him a gift last year? That was news to him. Tilting his head to the side curiously, he looked up at her, “You mean he didn’t get it... or did you not make it in time?”

“No, I made it in time and he definitely got it. He even posted it on Instagram once,” Marinette sighed almost dreamily, glancing out of her window.

Chat frowned, trying to wrack his brain to remember what post Marinette was talking about. Clearing his throat, he tried to fish for more information, “Oh really? What happened then?”

“I don’t know, really. I made him this pretty, blue scarf. I left it with Nathalie and I’m not sure what happened next. Maybe my note got blown away and he just assumed it was from someone else,” she shrugged, “Either way he was happy and that was all I really wanted.”

His mouth fell open as she finished speaking. The scarf he had thought was from his father was actually from Marinette. T-that made  _ so _ much sense, really. For years all he gets is a simple pen and suddenly he gets a scarf.  _ Of course _ it was Marinette. It probably even had her signature on it and everything. God, he was blind. Standing up, Chat grasped her shoulders as he looked into her eyes seriously, “That won’t happen this time, Marinette. I swear.”

“Aw, thanks kitty,” she giggled before swatting at his hands as she narrowed her eyes, “But I still can’t believe you! You  _ completely _ ignored my sign!”

“I thought you were  _ mad _ at me,” he whined at her, “I needed to come make sure our friendship wasn’t in danger.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Marinette rolled her eyes at him.

Chat blinked innocently at her, “How can I make it up to you, purrincess?”

“By making me some macarons,” she nodded her head decisively.

He frowned at her in confusion at that, “You want me to sneak downstairs to the bakery and make you macarons  _ now _ ?”

Marinette burst into a fit of giggles, “No silly, make them for me  _ tomorrow _ . I don’t want you anywhere  _ near _ the bakery right now. You’d probably destroy everything!”

“You’re probably right, purrincess,” Chat chuckled, “I guess I’d better go home and study up on my macaron cooking skills.”

“Well I’m excited to see them,” she grinned at him as he began climbing up her ladder.

“Goodnight, Marinette,” he slowly shook his head down at her as he pushed open the trapdoor.

“Goodnight, Chaton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're halfway through May now :O. I feel like we just started! Time flies... especially in quarantine lolololol. I hope you liked this chapter <3\. Lemme know what you thought with comments or kudos <3


	17. Balcony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 is done! Whew! I've had a looong day haha. My basement flooded today so our whole family got soaked trying to clean it up haha. Luckily, we managed to save everything in time :). I hope your day is going better than mine lololol <3\. Lemme know if you like this chapter <3.

With a quiet yawn, Marinette stretched atop her balcony. It was a quiet, warm summer afternoon. The kind of day where you just wanted to enjoy the good weather and curl up outside with a warm book. Which is exactly what she did. Plopping down onto her lawn chair, she pulled out the latest book she was reading. It was peaceful and quiet, and she got about a chapter in when a large thump in front of her caused her to peel her eyes away from the book. Raising her eyebrow slowly, she saw Chat Noir standing in front of her with a large, smug grin on his face, “What are you doing here?” Marinette questioned, slowly sliding a bookmark into her latest page before she slid the book shut.

“Can’t a cat come visit his meowvelous purrincess without being questioned?” he leaned on his baton.

“What?” she scrunched up her nose, giggling quietly, “No! Now I definitely know there’s a reason!”

“Alright, alright,” Chat chuckled, raising his hands in the air defeatedly, “I was actually wondering if you had any croissants left ofur.”

Marinette laughed brightly, placing her book to the side before she stood up and walked closer to him. Poking him playfully in the chest, she asked, “So why couldn’t you come as your civilian self?”

“Uh, good question,” his eyes darted about for a few seconds before they lit up and settled back on her, “And it’s because I wanted to see you, of course.”

She snorted, shaking her head at him, “You’re adorable, Chaton. Hold on for a few seconds and I’ll heat up a few croissants for you,” Marinette gave him a soft look before she disappeared down the trapdoor. Quickly, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, warming up some of the leftover croissants her parents had. When they were finished, she plopped them onto a plate, chewing on one of the delicious treats as she made her way back up onto her balcony. Giggling, she handed him the plate, “Dinner is served.”

Chat laughed and immediately grabbed up a croissant, popping it into his mouth before grinning at her, “Thanks, purrincess.”

“You’re welcome, kitty,” Marinette smiled before sitting down cross-legged, gesturing for him to do the same, “So, were the croissants the  _ real _ reason for your visit or did you  _ actually _ need something?”

“Honestly?” he asked and she nodded her head, “I missed talking to my friends. I feel like I’ve done  _ nothing _ this summer. I’m always cooped up in the house and I just wanted to do  _ something _ fun.”

Her gaze softened as he spoke, “Well, kitty, you’re always welcome here. No matter what!” 

“Thanks, Marinette,” Chat grinned at her, “You’re the best!”

Giggling quietly, she pulled him back up and onto his feet, “Thanks, Chaton. But, if you still want to do something fun why don’t you come inside and play Ultimate Mecha Strike III or something with me?”

“Can we bring the rest of the croissants?” he held up their half-finished plate.

Marinette laughed, nodding her head at him, “Sure! Now come inside so I can kick your butt!”

“You’re on! I’ve been practicing!”

“Dream on, kitty cat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos mean everything to meeeee so if you liked this short lil chapter lemme know <3 :D.


	18. Banana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute, funny lil oneshot today that I hope you guys like <3\. I hope you all are having a good start to your week! Lemme know if you liked this chapter :)

“Chat?” Marinette questioned, staring at him suspiciously as she pushed her trapdoor open and walked out onto her balcony. 

“Yes, purrincess,” he turned to look at her.

She blinked at him a few times before bursting into laughter. She slapped a palm across her face as she attempted to calm down. Barely managing to speak through her giggles, she breathed out, “Y-you wanna tell me  _ why _ you’re on my balcony dressed like BanaNo-,” she cut herself off from saying the nickname she gave him as Ladybug, instead clearing her throat to stop both her laughter and slip-up, “Like a banana.”

“Oh,” Chat looked down at himself like he had forgotten he was even wearing the costume. He gave her a nervous chuckle before rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, “T-that’s a really funny story actually.”

“Really?” Marinette slowly raised an eyebrow at him, leaning against her wall, “Mind sharing it with me?”

“W-well, it started when I-”

She cut him off by shaking her head and interrupting the beginning of his story, “Wait, wait, how did you even get up here?”

“I climbed,” Chat stated simply.

Marinette blinked at him wildly for a few moments, “Y-you climbed?! What do you mean you climbed?! This is the  _ rooftop _ !”

“It wasn’t that hard,” he shrugged at her, “I _am_ transformed under here.”  
“You’re what?” she frowned at him, “Then why don’t you take the costume off.”

Chat cleared his throat, turning around to face away from her and began stuttering, “W-well, this is where the story comes in. The zipper fell off and now, unfurtunately, I’m stuck.”

Unable to stop the giggles from bursting forth, she leaned back against her wall. Chat turned back to face her and she could practically  _ see _ him pouting at her from underneath the costume. Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, Marinette caught her breath, “W-why didn’t you just cataclysm it?”

“What, and destroy a pawsitively purrfect costume?! Nefur!!” he shook his head at her.

She giggled once more before shaking her head, “This is something only you can do, kitty. Come inside,” she opened her trapdoor and gestured for him to enter, “I’m sure I have some spare zippers lying around.”

“Thank you, purrincess,” he grinned at her.

“And quit it with the cat puns, please! You’re going to give me a headache,” Marinette pinched her brow before following him back down into her bedroom. Once she was back inside, she headed to her draw filled with old buttons and zippers. Plucking one up that she thought would fit, her tongue stuck out as she carefully threaded the new zipper in from where the old one had previously detached. After it was fully adjusted, she tested whether or not it could still zip and was pleased when it worked. When Chat began squirming next to her, Marinette hushed him, “Can you stop moving?! I’ve got to rethread where your old zipper detached first!”

“Sorry,” he murmured dejectedly.

Her lips moved into a small, comforting smile after that and she gave his back a light pat, “You’re doing great, kitty. I’ve just got to be really careful with this next part. I don’t want to poke you.”

With her needle and thread, she slowly fixed the old tear, with only minimal squirming from the superhero in front of her. When it was finally finished, and she was certain the zipper wouldn’t fall off again, Marinette unzipped his costume. As she thought, she was greeted by Chat Noir and he quickly turned around to give her an appreciative smile and tight hug, “Thank you, Marinette! You saved me!”

Snickering quietly, she placed a hand on her hip as she looked at him curiously, “You know, you never exactly told me why you  _ got _ into the costume in the first place.”

“O-oh,” Chat chuckled sheepishly, “That’s actually  _ another _ funny story.”

“Are you going to share?” Marinette tilted her head at him.

“N-no,” he shook his head, a light flush on his cheeks.

“Come on, kitty! I just rescued you! I think I deserve a funny story right now,” she grinned at him before plopping down onto her desk chair, staring at him eagerly, “Tell me,  _ please _ !”

Chat rolled his eyes at her, “Ok, ok! I wanted to see if I could still transform in a costume. Anyway, the answer was yes... obviously,” he gestured at himself, “What I didn’t account for, though, was how difficult it would be to take a zipper off with  _ claws _ .”

Biting her lip to stifle a giggle, she interrupted him, “And you didn’t think to just detransform?”

“Obviously not,” he chuckled, “Anyway, I ended up panicking and that’s why I ended up on your doorstep.”

“You’re adorable, kitty,” Marinette stood up on her tip-toes to ruffle his head, “You should just be glad you have a  _ super _ talented designer to help get you out of these predicaments!”

“You’re right,” Chat grinned at her, “What would I do without my pawsome purrincess?” 

Scrunching her nose, she playfully swatted at him, “What did I say about the puns?!”

“You said that, because you find me  _ so _ charming and furtastic, you can stand my purrfect sense of humor,” his grin brightened, his chest puffing out proudly.

“Stop! Stop!” she screeched, “I can’t take any more puns! You’re going to drive me  _ insane _ !”

Chat tsked at her, wagging a finger in her face as he gave her a mischievous smile, “When are you going to admit that you like my puns, purrincess?”

“The day you stop calling me your princess,” Marinette scrunched her nose at him, pushing his hand away from her face.

“Aw but that’ll never happen,” he pouted at her.

“Exactly,” she huffed at him, “So did you need me to get you out of another suit or can I actually finish my homework now?” Marinette gestured to the pile of unfinished assignments she still had yet to complete.

Chat’s pout deepened as he stared at her with glimmering, green eyes, “Aw, Mari, are you really kicking me out?”

Giggling quietly, she shook her head at him, “Yes, some of us have other things to do besides helping superheroes out of costumes.”

“Thanks again, Marinette,” he smiled down at her as he climbed back up her balcony ladder.

“You’re welcome, Chaton. So, don’t get yourself stuck in any more costumes, alright?”

“Alright, goodnight Marinette.”

“Goodnight, Chaton,” she called after him as he disappeared out into the Parisian skyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this lil chapter! Comments and kudos are da bestttt if you wanna leave me one <3 <3 :D!


	19. Tuxedo Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaasss another reveal! It's been tooooo long since I've made one D:!! I hope you guys like this sweet lil oneshot <3 <3\. Lemme know what you think :)

Marinette sighed, gently resting her head on her balcony railing. She just had a  _ long _ day today. Too many quizzes and an akuma attack at four in the morning had left her completely exhausted. Groaning, she buried her head in her arms. Clenching her eyes shut, she tried to fight off the stress and frustration the day just kept pouring on her. The sound of someone landing beside caused her to groan louder, tugging on her pigtails, “If you’re an akuma can you just leave, please? I’m too tired for this.”

A deep chuckle sounded behind her as a voice practically purred at her, “I’m not an akuma.”

Heaving a deep sigh, Marinette pinched her nose as she turned around. Her eyes widened as she took in what Chat was wearing before she frowned. With a quiet giggle, she felt herself perk up slightly, “What are you wearing?”

“What? You don’t think I look purrfect,” Chat grinned at her as he twirled around, showing off his outfit. He stood in front of her wearing a tuxedo. A tuxedo that was slightly puffy seeing as it was on top of his supersuit.

Snickering loudly, she beamed back at him, “Thanks, Chaton. I really needed that today.”

“I’m not really sure what I did... but no purroblem, purrincess,” his eyes lit up cheerfully.

“Don’t worry about it, kitty. It was just you being you,” Marinette pushed off the railing to come give him a tight hug. Practically instantly, she felt happier. The effect of her bad day washing away as she hugged her partner. It was almost as if Chat’s infectious mood was wiping away the exhaustion she had felt previously. Squeezing him tightly one last time, she pulled back to grin up at him, “So, was there a reason you showed up at my house in a tuxedo or were you just here to cheer me up?”

“Hmm?” Chat hummed down at her with a bright grin before he shook his head forcefully once. He walked a few paces back before extending a hand out to her, “I-I mean yes! I wanted to ask if you wanted to dance.” 

Giggling brightly, she placed her hand in his, “Alright, kitty. Let’s dance!”

“Great!” he beamed at her before lowering his head and beginning to sway.

“Wait, wait!” Marinette took a step back, raising an eyebrow, “Did you really want to dance with  _ no _ music?”

“Oh, right!” Chat fumbled with one of his tuxedo pockets as he tried to pull out his phone, “Just a minute!”

Tapping her foot impatiently, she slowly closed her eyes and began stretching. She heard Chat tap on his phone for a few seconds before gentle music began flowing from the device. Cracking her eyes open, Marinette gazed up at her partner who had extended his hand once again with a shy grin. Taking it with a bright smile, she let him lead her into a dance. Burying her head in his chest, she let the remaining exhaustion of her day disappear as they just swayed together. His head was bent close to her and she could feel his warm breath caress her neck as they danced.

With a quiet, happy sigh, she turned her head, catching sight of Chat’s phone by her balcony railing. Marinette frowned slightly as she looked at it. The case looked like one she had seen before. Trying to shake off the brush of familiarity, she brought her gaze back to Chat. He was grinning down at her and she beamed back at him. The weird feeling almost completely gone, Marinette brought her head back down towards his chest. She swayed with him for a few, quiet minutes. The only sounds that interrupted their music were from the streets below. 

A familiar ringtone broke her peace, however, and frowning once again, Marinette’s gaze was drawn to Chat’s phone. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in a silent gasp. She  _ knew _ that background. Just like she knew the phone case and the ringtone. Shoving Chat Noir away from her, Marinette’s eyes darted from him to the phone and back again. 

_ No, no, no, this  _ can’t _ be right! _

“Marinette?! What’s wrong?” he approached her slowly, his arm extended out like he wanted to calm her down.

“W-why do you have Adrien’s phone?” she murmured quietly, wrapping herself up in her arms.

“What? I-I’m sorry, Marinette, I couldn’t hear you. What did you say?” Chat looked at her with concern.

“Why do you have Adrien’s phone?” she spoke louder this time. Her eyes narrowed as she awaited his answer.

Instead of answering, though, Chat evaded both her question and gaze, rubbing the back of his neck, “Pfft, what? I-I don’t have Adrien’s phone. Who’s Adrien.”

Marinette’s glare deepened before she dived for his phone, grabbing it before he could. Pointing at it, she spoke firmly, “ _ This _ is  _ Adrien’s _ phone. I’d know his background anywhere.”

“Um, I-I have it, because uh, he lost it,” he gave her a wide, awkward smile, “Yeah, yeah, I was just returning it.”  
“Then how did you know the passcode to play music before?” she searched his eyes as she looked for an answer.

“Um, uh, I...,” Chat stuttered, “Purrincess, this is silly. Why don’t we just go back to dancing and just forget about this.”

Marinette looked him up and down slowly before her eyes widened in realization, “Oh my god... Chat, a-are you...?”

“Marinette,  _ please _ stop, you can’t know this,” he looked at her desperately.

“You are,” her mouth dropped open before she shakily rose her hand to cover it.

“No, no, no! I don’t know what you’re implying but you’re wrong!” he shook his head furiously at her.

Running at him full-force, Marinette tackled him into a tight hug. Sniffling slightly, she spoke tearfully, “Y-you don’t understand. You can trust me.”

“Marinette? What are you saying?” his hands came up to hug her back gently and almost cautiously.

“It’s me, kitty. Your partner,” she pulled back to look at him, “ _ I’m _ Ladybug.”

“What?!” Chat screeched and she had to slap a palm to his mouth to shush him. When she lowered it, he spoke in a hurried, rushed whisper, “W-what about our secret identities?! I-is it safe to reveal them?!”

“No,” Marinette slowly shook her head, her lips quirking into a small smirk, “But the  _ cat _ was already out of the bag. Besides, I’m the guardian anyway. This had to happen sooner or later. We’ll just have to be more careful now,” she reached up to flick his bell.

Chat gulped down at her, “Marinette... I-I have to ask. This boy you’ve been in love with. W-was it-”

Cutting him off, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a soft, sweet kiss. Pulling back after the short kiss, she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, a light blush on her cheeks, “I-I hope that was okay, a-and I hope that answered your question.”

Instead of responding, the superhero nodded slowly, his gaze staring out into space. Her giggle snapped him out of his reverie and he grasped her shoulders lightly, “C-can we do that again?”

“ _ Definitely _ ,” Marinette tugged him back down to her as their lips met once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have you guys seen the Miraculous short that came out recently! My craving for the love square and the show has returned in fullllll force. I don't want to wait any longerrrrrr D: D:. Anywho, lemme know what you thought of this chapter or the mini-episode hehe. Comments and kudos are da besttttt <3


	20. Cat Got Your Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 is finished!! Whoohoooo hehe! I can't believe we're almost done with Marichat May :O. I don't want it to endddd D:. Lemme know what you think of this chapter though :D!

Chat’s mouth fell open once he ducked into Marinette’s bedroom and caught sight of her. His eyes widened and he felt a silly smile begin to twitch at his lips as he saw her grin over at him.

“What’s the matter kitty, cat got your tongue?” Marinette giggled over at him as she twirled for him in her pink dress. 

“No, no. I’m sorry,” he shook his head to clear the haze that had taken over it and tried to stop his heart from beating out of his chest.

With another small twirl and a giggle, she asked, “So do you like it then?”

Chat blinked up at her after he got distracted from the shimmering gown, “Like what? Sorry.”

“The dress, silly,” Marinette snickered at him.

He gave his head a firm shake, trying to snap himself back into focus. The fact that his heart was still flip-flopping in his chest wasn’t helping any. Managing to give her a weak smile, he purred at her, “It looks purrfect, purrincess.”

“Aw thanks, Chaton,” she beamed at him. Her sapphire eyes gleamed happily up at him before she looked down at her dress thoughtfully, “I still have to make some adjustments though.” 

Smiling shyly back at her, “Well, I couldn’t even tell, honestly. It really is amazing, Marinette. Did you make it yourself?”

“Yeah, I did!” Marinette spoke gleefully, “I’m glad you noticed! I spent a lot of time on it. Especially on _this_ thing,” she glared down at the pink butterfly on her waist, fingering it lightly.

Swinging down from the bed to look at her dress close-up, Chat gazed down at the butterfly with a small smile, “Well it’s pawsitively adorafur. You did _really_ well on it.”

“I would hope so,” she blew out a breath, moving a hair that had come loose from her pigtails, “I spent hours making it look perfect.”

“So, I was wondering, where are you wearing this purrty dress too?” he said as a small, mischievous grin formed on his face. Adrien may know about Chloé’s ball, but _Chat Noir_ didn’t. It was funny watching Marinette’s face scrunch up disgustedly as she talked about the blonde.

“Chloé’s having another ball and unfortunately everyone was invited so Alya’s dragging me along,” Marinette rolled her eyes, “I just hope it goes better than her _last_ one.”

With a quiet chuckle, he grinned at her, “I’m sure it will, even if that girl can be clawful.”

“You’re telling me,” she rolled her eyes once again.

“So, have you got a date?” Chat asked slyly, wiggling his eyebrows up and down at her cheekily.

He wasn’t expecting Marinette to duck her head and blush. A silly smile formed on her face as she twirled one of her pigtails around. A strange feeling roared to life in his stomach. An uneasy, almost nauseous feeling hit him as he heard her giggle. This was something he never felt before. A small frown creased his brow before it smoothed over after she spoke, “I don’t know, maybe.”

It was weird how quickly the uncomfortable feeling disappeared, leaving behind an almost palpable relief. Chat barely realized when he was blowing out a quiet breath of relief. Slowly, he tensed though, “What do you mean, maybe? Are you thinking of someone in particular?”

“What are you jealous, kitty?” Marinette glanced up at him with a smug smirk. He froze up for a minute, eyes darting everywhere _but_ on her. Her giggle stopped him though as she patted his arm softly, “Relax, Chaton, I was just kidding. I _know_ you’re not jealous. That’d be silly.”

“O-oh, r-right,” he chuckled uncomfortably.

“But to answer your question, I really don’t know,” Marinette shrugged, “I’ll probably just go with Alya if I don’t get asked.”

Any last, remaining amount of tension drained from his shoulders. Curiously, he rolled them, wondering why they had tensed up in the first place. Clearing his throat, Chat gave her a small smile, “Well, I hope you have a fun time, purrincess, but unfurtunately this kitten’s gotta go. I’ve got photoshoots and homework to do. I’ll _cat_ ch you later.”

“Goodnight, Chat Noir,” she giggled at him with a shake of her head as he jumped up onto her bed.

“Have a great night, Marinette,” he called over his shoulder before taking off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I can't wait to see Marinette wear her dress in the show <3 <3\. It'll be absolutely purrfect haha :D. Lemme know what you thought! Comments and kudos are the besttttt :D :D


	21. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 is done! I like this lil chapter hehe!! I love Marinette and Chat just hanging out alone beinnn all cuteeeeee and sweeetttt. I've almost finished watching She-Ra with my sister. Catradora has taken over my life lolololol. Have you guys seen it or any other new shows lately? Lemme know what you think of this chapter!!

“Wow,” Marinette breathed out, curling up closer to Chat’s side as they watched the fireworks bloom across the night sky. They were cuddling close together on top of a rooftop. The two were sharing a warm blanket as they nibbled on some fresh croissants. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she murmured, “I love Bastille Day.”

“Me too,” Chat spoke back quietly. His head leaned against the top of hers as a firework crackled above them.

Marinette gasped, oohing and ahhing over the wonderful sound, “Those are my favorite! I love when they crackle like that! It’s  _ so _ satisfying!”

“Really? My favorite are the big boomers! They’re so loud! They practically deafen you,” Chat lifted his head to look down at her with a large grin. 

Giggling up at him, she was about to speak when a large boom sounded. Both of them immediately turned back to the sky as they saw the remains of the firework fizzle away. Placing her head back on his shoulder, she watched the brilliant display in front of her. After a few minutes of an enraptured silence, Marinette finally tore her gaze away from the sky to look down at her hand. Underneath their blanket, she felt Chat’s hand slowly wrap around hers, giving it a small squeeze. She blinked up at him but he gave no response, still staring in awe at the sky. Shrugging it off, she looked back at the fireworks and gave his hand a squeeze back.

“So, how did you find this spot?” Marinette quietly murmured after a small break in the fireworks.

Chat hummed, lifting the shoulder she wasn’t leaning on, “Don’t know really. I just figured it probably had a great view of the fireworks. It being a rooftop and all,” he nudged her lightly.

Giggling, she swatted him back playfully. He chuckled at her and they both got quiet as another loud burst of fireworks exploded across the sky. Cuddling closer, Marinette sighed quietly, “Being a superhero has its perks then, huh?”

“Oh, definitely,” he beamed at her.

Quickly, their attention returned to the sky as the finale began. Fireworks danced across their vision as the booms and crackles made them both laugh with pure joy. Her eyes slid over to Chat as she squeezed his hand once again.

_ This is perfect. I wouldn’t change  _ one _ thing about this! _

Slowly, the fireworks came to an end and she could hear people clap and cheer down in the streets below. Blowing out a loud exhale, Marinette shifted her gaze to Chat once again. She was very hesitant to get up. She was very snuggly and warm in their makeshift little hideaway. It seemed that Chat had the same thoughts as he slid his arm over her shoulder, cuddling her closer into his side. Marinette squeaked quietly, her cheeks turning a light pink she hoped he couldn’t see in the dark. Clearing her throat once, she interrupted the quiet, “U-um, I think the fireworks finished already, kitty.”

“I know,” he nodded but still kept his arm secure around her, “But I don’t want to get up yet. Do you mind just sitting with me for a few minutes?”

A small smile settled on her lips, “Sure, mon minou. I’m not exactly ready to go back either.”

“Yeah?” Chat looked down at her happily.

“Yeah,” Marinette grinned back at him.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Chat hummed quietly, staring up at the once again dark sky, “What do you wanna do then?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged with a small smirk before nudging him lightly, “ _ You’re _ the one who wanted to stay out here longer.”

He stuck his tongue out at her, causing Marinette to giggle before he spoke again, “We could talk?”

“No, I thought we’d just sit here in silence,” she rolled her eyes at him sarcastically with another quiet laugh, “I thought we’d do something  _ besides _ just talking.”

“Well, we could make out,” Chat wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Marinette blinked in shock for a few moments before she burst out into laughter, shoving him lightly away, “Really, Chat?! You’re insane!  _ That’s _ what you’re going to suggest? You’re insufferable!”

“Well, I don’t see you coming up with any ideas, purrincess,” he pouted at her in mock-offense.

“ _ Okay _ ,” she dragged out, “Since we’re not doing  _ that _ , is there anything else we can do?”

Chat’s pout deepened and Marinette merely gave him a blank, pointed look before he sighed deeply. Running a hand through his messy, blonde hair, he asked, “You have your phone, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“We could always watch a movie or something,” he shrugged. 

Marinette’s eyes lit up as she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket, “Or we could finish the anime that we started recently!”

“Ooh, purrfect,” Chat purred before he leaned closer to look at Marinette’s screen. 

Leaning in slightly to cuddle closer to him, she started up their show. The two sat, snuggled under the blanket as they both watched the small screen. It was a few episodes later and when Marinette finally yawned, that Chat stood up, ignoring her indignant shout. He held out a hand to her with a bright grin, “I think it’s time to get you home, Marinette.”

“No, one more episode,” she mumbled sleepily.

Before she could protest further, however, Chat scooped her up into his arms. She turned a bright shade of red as she leaned closer to him, her eyes fluttering closed. Marinette barely realized when they got home, having fallen asleep in her partner’s arms as he carried her back.

“Are you awake now, sleepyhead,” he murmured quietly as he set her back down on the ground.

“Yeah,” she yawned, rubbing her eye sleepily as she blinked at him rather blearily, “Are you going home now?”

“Yes, I am,” Chat chuckled, “If I stayed any later, you’d pass out on the ground.”

“You’re probably right,” Marinette giggled once before leaning up on her tiptoes and brushing a kiss on his cheek, “Thanks for showing me the fireworks, tonight, Chaton. I had a lovely time. Goodnight, mon minou,” she tiredly made her way over to the trapdoor above her bedroom.

“Sweet dreams, Marinette,” she heard him speak quietly before he took off into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Lemme know what you thought haha. Comments and kudos are da best :D


	22. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeee!!! Marichat kisses yesssss!! My faveee heheheh <3\. I hope you guys like these kisses ;). I enjoyed writing them. My only hope is that we get a Marichat kiss in the show!! Pleaseeeee :D :D. Lemme know what you think of this chapter though<3

Marinette’s lips crashed onto Chat’s as she buried her fingers in his hair. The superhero’s eyes opened wide before fluttering closed. His hands came up to cup her cheeks gently as his tail slowly wrapped around her leg. Starting slowly, their kiss gradually became more intense. So intense that neither of the two teens realized when they fell off the chaise. Giggling quietly, she leaned down to look into his glimmering, emerald green eyes. Chat gave his own light chuckle before tilting his face up to connect their lips once again. Marinette was about to let their lips collide again, when she suddenly gasped, sitting up and scrambling away from him. Nervously, she stuttered, “W-what are we doing?”

“Marinette, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” Chat sat up slowly as though he was afraid of startling her.

“Y-yeah, I-I’m fine,” she gave her head a large shake before gesturing between the two of them, “I just... w-what are we doing here Chat?”

A slow smirk formed on his face as he watched her curiously, “Well, purrincess, I thought we were kissing.”

Her face turned a bright red shade before she turned her face away, gnawing on her lip. Glancing at him once and then darting her gaze away, Marinette tugged on her pigtails, “I-I mean, yeah, b-but why?”

“That’s usually what two people do when they like each other?” Chat’s eyebrow rose slowly at her

Her blush darkened before she pushed herself off the ground and began to pace, “Yeah, b-but we don’t like each other like that.  _ You _ like Ladybug and  _ I _ like Adrien. This wasn’t meant to happen!!” she practically screeched.

“Adrien,” Chat frowned over at her, “Like Adrien Agreste? The model?”

_ Whoops, I wasn’t supposed to reveal that,  _ Marinette mentally slapped a hand to her forehead as she scolded herself. Clearing her throat, she nodded, “Yeah, yeah that’s him,” seeing the indescribable look on his face she rushed to defend herself, “I-I mean it’s not like  _ that _ . I didn’t just see his poster on a billboard and go  _ wow _ , he’s really cute! W-we actually have a class together. I sit behind him.”

She finished her nervous tirade by giving him a wide, awkward smile. There was no response for a few seconds. The two looked at each other blankly before Chat burst into laughter. She glanced away from him as he did so, gnawing on her lip once again. Eventually, he calmed down, sucking in a deep, long breath before speaking, “Marinette, is  _ this _ the guy you’ve been telling me about? The oblivious one?”

Gulping quietly, she nodded slowly before her anger reignited and she glared fiercely at him, “Yeah, but you don’t need to laugh about it. It’s not  _ that _ funny.”

Chat finally moved from his position on the ground, approaching her as he placed his hands around her shoulders, “I wasn’t laughing at you, Marinette. I was laughing at  _ him _ . Adrien’s blind if he couldn’t see what was right in front of him all along.”

She released her lip from between her teeth, gazing up at him with a small smile, “Y-you think so?”  
“I _know_ so,” he squeezed her shoulders, “But, Mari, I don’t love Ladybug anymore. I haven’t for a while. A new girl sort of crept up on me.”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed as she peeked up at him from beneath her lashes, “Yeah?”

“Mhm. You know, I’ve actually even heard she’s considered royalty. A purrincess, one could say,” Chat hummed before winking at her, “So are you sure you’re still in love with that oblivious, blind model, or purrhaps a gentlecat could enter your life?”

She giggled quietly, shaking her head, “You know maybe he could... if he stopped with the puns,” Marinette leaned up on her tip-toes to flick his nose lightly.

Chat grabbed her hand afterward, squeezing it before pouting at her, “But I was doing so well today, purrincess. I’ve barely made any.”

Leaning up again, she brushed a kiss across his lips, “W-was that okay then?”

“That was pawsitively purrfect,” he purred down at her, “Though I would purrfer if it was a little longer.”

Chat cupped her face as he connected their lips once again. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck as she tilted her head, deepening their kiss. Once again, she felt his tail wrap around her leg and she pulled back giggling, “Does your tail have a mind of its own?”

“Pawlease, that would be hissterical,” he chuckled down at her and moved to reconnect their lips.

Marinette giggled again, though, placing a hand on his chest. Slowly raising an eyebrow at him, she asked, “I thought you were  _ barely _ making any puns today.” 

“What can I say,” Chat shrugged with a bright laugh, “Mew bring out the best in me.”

“On the contrary, I’d say I bring out the worst,” she shook her head at him.

“But you love me anyway,” he shot her a cheeky grin.

“You wish,” Marinette teased before she yanked him down to her as they kissed once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The kisses are strong in this one hehehe. My faveeee <3 <3\. I hope you guys like it :D! Lemme know what you think with either comments or kudos they're the besttttt :D :D


	23. Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 is done! And I got to make my babies blushhhh!! Happy days haha!! I love blushes <3 <3\. Lemme know if you liked this chapter :)

Chat was curled up on Marinette’s chaise, flipping through the pages of his book. Every so often his eyes would peek over at Marinette, her tongue slightly poking out as she concentrated on the design in front of her. The two sat in a comfortable, companionable silence as they got lost in their work. It was nice. Coming to Marinette’s and not even needing to speak. Everyone usually expected something of him, but Marinette... Marinette never did. His gaze shot over to her once again only for their eyes to meet. Chat flushed, quickly snapping his eyes back over to the book in his hands. He heard Marinette giggle quietly but didn’t hear her creep over towards him until she leaned down to speak almost directly in his ear, “What are you reading?”

He jumped about a foot in the air, the book practically tumbling from his grasp at his reaction. Chat scrambled to pick it back up, swallowing quietly as he stuttered, “N-nothing important. Just for a school assignment, you know.”

She hummed, nodding at him before huffing out a breath as she blew on her bangs, “Yeah, I’ve barely started my chapters yet. I’ve been too focused on my latest project.”

Closing the book slowly, he placed it down on the floor as he sat up to look at her eagerly, “What are you working on?”

Marinette’s cheeks turned a light pink as she looked away from him, turning her attention to the sketchbook she left on her desk. She nibbled at her lip before shrugging, “I don’t know really. One of my classmates,  Chlo é, is holding a costume ball dedicated to our favorite superheroes.”

Oh,  _ right _ . He remembered that! It hadn’t been too hard picking a costume for the ball. He had a full-fledged Ladybug costume in his closet at home already. So he hadn’t thought about the ball until just now. Wiggling his eyebrows at her, Chat purred at her, “I purrsume you’re going as Ladybug then.”

Her eyes widened before she scrambled back away from him, chuckling nervously. He heard her gulp quietly before she tapped the tips of her index fingers together, “Pfft, what, no! L-Ladybug, w-why would I go as her?”

He blinked at her in confusion for a moment, “Sorry, Marinette, I guess I just assumed because you look  _ so _ much like her.” 

She froze for a second before regaining her composure with an anxious laugh, “What?! No way! Besides, she’s not my favorite superhero, anyway,” Marinette waved a hand in the air.

“Oh? Then who is?” Chat asked curiously, “Wait! It’s Rena Rouge, isn’t it!”

She burst out laughing before walking back towards him, poking his shoulder, “No, silly kitty, it’s not Rena Rouge.”

“Really? Is it Carapace then?” he blinked more as Marinette slowly shook her head at him, “Then who is it?!  _ Pawlease _ don’t tell me it’s Queen Bee!  Chlo é’s ego is big enough as it is.”

Marinette giggled once again, flicking his nose playfully, “No  _ way _ ! Why would I pick her?! It’s  _ you _ , Chaton! I can’t believe you didn’t guess yourself.”

He scrunched up his nose after she flicked it before his jaw dropped open and he spoke excitedly, “What?! Really?  _ Me _ ?! Can I see it?”

The designer in front of him ducked her head shyly, a light red hue to her cheeks, “W-well, it’s still just a rough idea. It’s not perfect, yet.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s purrfect, purrincess! Come on, just a little peek,” Chat bounced up from his position on the chaise, making his way over to Marinette’s desk.

She scrambled after him, picking up the sketchbook before he could grab it himself. Her bright, sapphire eyes narrowed at him as she clutched the notebook to her chest, “Promise not to laugh!”

“Alright, alright, I purromise,” he chuckled at her, eyes gleaming excitedly.

Marinette’s glare darkened before she relaxed, slowly turning the book around and showing him the page. It was a beautiful design. Almost similar to Ladynoire’s in a way. Except, in place of the superheroine’s green highlights was a rich blue. There was also going to be a silver bell placed neatly on her collar. Chat’s mouth dried as he realized that they were going to match, his cheeks turning a light pink as well. This time, though, he would be the bug and she would be the cat in their little duo.  _ Oh _ , the puns he could make. He was 10 times more excited for  Chlo é’s ball now. Especially when he finally got to see Marinette’s costume on her.

Chad barely noticed that Marinette had been tapping her foot impatiently as he stared at the sketch. He only snapped back into reality when he heard her speak, “What do you think? Is it bad? I-it’s only a rough design, so this isn’t the fin-”

He cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently, “It’s beautiful, Marinette. You’ll be the queen of the ball.”

She snickered quietly at him, “Don’t you mean the princess?”

Chat chuckled at her, “Yes, that too. I’ll be looking forward to seeing that costume on you next weekend.”

Her brow furrowed and he wondered if he said something wrong before she spoke, “You’re going?”

Oh, that wasn’t good.  _ He _ wasn’t going,  _ Adrien _ was. Laughing awkwardly, Chat darted his eyes away, “What? No. I just figured you’d let me come see it when it was ready. Because it’s dedicated to me and all,” he hoped he gave her a reassuring smile.

Marinette’s frown disappeared and he almost sighed in relief as she nodded her head, “That’s fair. You can stop by the day before the ball if you really want to see it.”

“That would be furtastic!” he beamed at her.

She rolled her eyes at him with a small, teasing giggle, “Am I supposed to make puns like you when I’m in costume?”

“If you want to stick to the original, yes mew would,” Chat winked at her.

Laughing quietly, Marinette placed her hands on his chest and began pushing him backwards toward her ladder, “Thanks for the encouragement, Chaton, but you need to go! I’ve got to get a head start on my costume if it needs to be finished a day early.  _ And _ I still need to finish the chapters for class tomorrow.”

With a light chuckle, he climbed the ladder up to her bed. Pausing with his hand on the trapdoor, he looked back down at her, “Sweet dreams, purrincess.”

“Goodnight, kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!! Comments and kudos are the bestttt if you did :D :D!! I also hope your weekend is going well <3\. Happy Saturday!


	24. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter haha! Confessions are funnnn to writeeeee!! Especially with Marichat ;). I hope you guys like this chapter :D. Lemme know what you think!

Marinette paced the length of her bathroom floor, running a hand through her hair panickedly. This wasn’t happening. This was  _ not _ happening! She couldn’t have feelings for Chat Noir! Couldn’t feel the same way for her dorky, goofy, pun-loving partner as she did for her sweet  _ Adrien _ . It just didn’t make  _ sense _ ! With a frustrated groan, she tugged harshly on her pigtails. Blowing out a huff of air, Marinette collapsed into her desk chair, burying her head onto her arms. She heard Tikki flutter near her nervously before the small kwami called out, “Marinette, are you alright?”

“No,” she mumbled in her arms before popping her head out, “Tikki, I don’t know what to do!”

Her kwami looked at her with confusion, “About what?”

“About Chat Noir,” Marinette looked down, gnawing on her lip as she tried to come up with a plan.

“What about him?” Tikki’s head tilted cutely.

She peeked up at her kwami from between her lashes, “I maybe, sort of, might have feelings for him.”

Tikki blinked at her for a few seconds before grinning brightly, “Marinette, that’s great!”

“No! It’s not!” she stood up, shaking her head aggressively before beginning to pace once again, “I can’t be in love with  _ two _ people, Tikki! It’s just not right!”

“Marinette, you can’t help who you fall in love with,” her kwami said reassuringly. She then flitted over to her holder in order to cup a hand on her cheek comfortingly.

The designer groaned, murmuring, “But I should. It isn’t right for me to have feelings for him  _ now _ ! Especially when I know that he’s loved Ladybug for  _ so long _ ! Ugh, I don’t know what to do!”

“You’ll figure it out, Marinette,” Tikki’s eyes softened, “You always do.”

“Do I?!” Marinette practically screeched, “I’m terrible at love! Have you  _ seen _ me around Adrien?! Oh god, what if that happens between me and Chat now!! That’d be awful! I wouldn’t be able to work as Ladybug!”

“Marinette, calm down!” the kwami patted her cheek softly, “You’re panicking! You’ve shown massive improvement with Adrien so I’m sure you’ll be fine with Chat Noir!”

Sucking in a deep breath in an attempt to calm down she nodded slowly, “You’re right, Tikki. I’m sorry for panicking, I’m just really worried.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Tikki gave her a soft grin and opened her mouth to speak more when a soft knock sounded on the trapdoor above her bed.

Marinette’s eyes widened before they darted around the room as she whisper-screamed, “Is that Chat?! What do I do?! What do I  _ do _ ?!!”

“It’ll be fine,” Tikki spoke reassuringly, “Just open the door and talk to him. You’ve got this!” 

She gulped and then slowly crept her way up her bedroom ladder. When she opened the trapdoor, she was greeted by Chat’s bright, beaming face shining down at her. Her heart skipped a beat in his chest as she gave him a small wave, “H-hello.”

“Hey, purrincess,” he purred before jumping into her bedroom, “Are you working on something?”

Marinette blinked twice before speaking slowly, “No... why?”  
Chat shrugged, “I don’t know, really. I guess it just felt like I was waiting on you longer than usual.”

“O-oh, that,” she stuttered before clearing her throat, “Um, I just had to finish up a call with Alya.”

“Furtastic!” he grinned at her, “That means you have the rest of the night to pawlay video games with me!”

Marinette giggled and felt some of the butterflies in her stomach recede. This was still  _ Chat _ . Her goofy,  _ adorable _ partner. She could do this. Reaching down with a soft smile, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, “That’s alright with me!”

Chat blinked down at their hands for a second before he looked back up at her with bright, energetic eyes, “Purrfect!”

Giggling once again, she dragged him off the bed with her as she set up the video game on her computer. For the next few rounds, the only times they spoke was through their angry shouts and triumphant laughs. Occasionally, when she had a steady lead, her eyes would be drawn to him, watching as his face contorted into a grimace as he stuck his tongue out in concentration.  _ Why is he so cute? It’s not fair, _ she mentally groaned to herself. With a quiet, lovestruck giggle, Marinette did the final combo set that won the game for her. Cheering, she stuck her tongue out at the superhero teasingly, “I win again!”

“You cheated!” Chat pouted at her in mock-offense.

She gasped, flicking his nose playfully, “I did no such thing! You’re just jealous I’m better!”

Chat grumbled, “No, you’re not,” before he turned away from her to sulk some more. 

Marinette shook her head with another bright laugh, “You’re so cute!”

Realizing what she said almost exactly  _ after _ she said it, she slapped a hand to her mouth. Slowly, Chat turned around to look at her again, raising an eyebrow smugly, “Did you just call me cute, purrincess?”

“N-no I didn’t,” she shook her head with wide, alarmed eyes. 

“I definitely heard it,” he poked her shoulder with a cat-like smirk on his face, “Are you  _ sure _ you didn’t say it?”

“M-mhm,” she gave him an uncomfortable smile, “Nope, I didn’t say anything!”

“You totally think I’m cute. You like me, don’t you, purrincess?” Chat leaned closer to her as his smirk grew wider.

“M-maybe,” Marinette stuttered.

_ Why did I just say that?! What is wrong with me?! Years of being in love with Adrien and I can barely get a word out but Chat asks if I like him and I just confess! I must be completely crazy! _

Her partner blinked at her slowly, the two sitting in a tense silence for a few moments. Slamming her eyes closed, she opened her mouth to try and stumble her way out of the mess she was in when she heard Chat speak almost hopefully, “Really?”

Marinette’s eyes slowly reopened as she looked at him. His smirk had transformed into a soft, smile, an almost rosy hue to his cheeks. Gulping quietly, she nodded cautiously, “Y-yeah.”

“A-and you’re not kidding?”

She slowly shook her head, “No. Though I did only just realize today.”

Chat’s grin widened into a large beam, “I can’t believe you’re serious! T-that’s absolutely clawsome! Purrfect, even, because Marinette, I  _ really _ like you too.”

“Really?” her blue eyes gleamed at him happily.

“Yeah,” he said before one of his hands came up to cup her cheek gently, “M-Marinette, would it be alright if I kiss you?”

“U-uh, yes please,” she said before his lips connected with hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. 

_ I was wrong. Being in love with Chat isn’t as bad as I thought it would be! It’s just perfect! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingggg!! I hope you liked it! Especially the lil kiss at the end hehe ;). If you did enjoy it, consider leaving a comment or kudos bc they're my favoriteeeee :D :D!!


	25. Blep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blep blep! I hope you like this lil chapter! It's short and sweet hehe! Lemme know what you think :D

Marinette and Chat sat facing each other on her desk chairs. Both of them stared intently at the other as they fought the urge to smile. Finally, an idea struck him as his eyes gleamed mischievously. Sticking the tip of his tongue out, he said, “Belp.”

He watched in satisfaction as Marinette cracked, smiling and giggling at him, “N-no fair,” she breathed out.

“I win!” Chat cheered, preening with pride, “I told you I could beat you in a no smiling contest!”

“Y-you cheated,” she finally stopped giggling, wiping the corner of her eye, “You weren’t supposed to say something!”

“That was never decided in the rules, purincess,” a smug grin spread across his lips as he booped her nose.

Marinette rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him, “You’re such a cat.”

“Well, that’s fur sure,” his grin widened, “I’m not called Chat Noir for nothing.”

This time, Marinette flicked his nose playfully, “Best two out of three?” she asked with a small smile.

“Alright, but don’t be ashamed if you lose again. I’m purrfect at this game,” Chat laughed once before stopping, putting his poker face back on.

After a few minutes of the two staring at each other intently, Marinette crossed her eyes, sticking the tip of her tongue out as she said, “Blep.”

This time, he cracked, unable to hold back his quiet snicker as he couldn’t stop the small smile from forming on his face. Cursing quietly, Chat glared at Marinette, “I thought we weren’t cheating this time!”

“We never said it was cheating!” she stuck her tongue out at him again before cheering, “Ha! I win! Guess you’re not so perfect after all.”

His eyes narrowed into slits as he listened to her celebrate loudly, “Hey! We said best two out of three, we still have one more round!”

“Alright, if you think you can beat me, I’ll play again,” Marinette said smugly, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Oh, purrincess, I know I can beat you,” Chat’s own smirk lifted his lips, “This time, there will be no blepping or speaking.”

Marinette giggled quietly at him, “Still think you can win without cheating then?”

“Only if you think you can win without cheating.” 

Her eyes narrowed purposefully, “Oh, you’re on! Winner gets to pick the movie tonight!”

“Deal!” Chat said before they started their little match.

It was eerily quiet as they stared at the other, neither of them wanting to lose. Chat watched slightly above her eyes as he tensed slightly. He was  _ not _ losing this challenge! No matter what stunt Marinette pulled!

He didn’t need to wait long for her to start doing something, a small frown marring her forehead before her blue eyes sparkled with an idea. Very carefully and slowly, she began wiggling her eyebrows up and down at him, all while maintaining a straight face. He almost cracked, having to suck in a deep breath through his nose as he fought the smile that was itching to spread across his lips. 

“I thought we said no cheating,” Chat muttered at her.

“We also said no talking, so who’s cheating now?” Marinette asked mischievously.

He had to think of something! And quick, too, before she pulled another one of her little stunts. There was still no  _ way _ he was losing this challenge. Almost smiling as an idea struck him, Chat said, “You know, purrincess, we make an egg-celent pair.”

“What?” she said, frowning at him.

“Meow and mew will be together furever,” he pinched his lips tightly against his own smile that was threatening to break free.

Marinette sucked her lips in as her frown disappeared, “Chat, we already said talking was cheating!”

“Yes, but you started this with your little eyebrow wiggling! And I’m not talking, I’m punning,” he wagged a finger at her, “So, meow you doing?”  
Chat could clearly see her struggling at that one, her lips twitching as she fought the urge to smile. Instead of laughing or grinning though, she shook her head at him slowly, “What makes you think a pun is going to get me?"

“I don’t meow, you tell me,” he said rather seriously.

Marinette sucked in a deep breath, “This won’t work.”

“You’ve gotta be kitten me! That’s absfurlutely clawful,” he pouted at her, “Do I have to call in clawenforcement?”

Marinette gulped quietly before stuttering, “N-nope.”

“That’s a  _ cat _ astrophe. Are you pawsitively certain?” Chat sighed sadly at her.

“Mhm,” her lips were pinched together tightly as she hummed at him.

“Help meowt here, purrincess, can’t mew just give me a smile?” he blinked large, doe eyes at her, his pout deepening.

Marinette couldn’t stop her snort from escaping at that one, swatting his shoulder lightly. Wheezing out, she giggled, “You’re terrible! I can’t believe I’m friends with you! You’re such a cheat!”

“I did no such thing!” Chat gasped with mock offense, “I was purrfectly within my rights to pun at you.”

“Just pick your movie already, you stupid cat,” she rolled her eyes at him with a large smile.

“Hey, purrincess?” he said as he thought about what movie they would watch.

“Yes, kitty?”

“I told you I was better than you,” Chat stuck his tongue out only to hear Marinette laugh once again, shoving him out of his chair.

“I hate you!”

“No, you don’t!” 

“Just get back up here and pick out our movie!”

“Told ya,” he murmured with a large smile before sliding back into the desk chair next to hers. This time, though, Chat faced the computer in front of them as he slid through the movie catalog. His eyes slid over to the girl next to him as he smiled to himself and picked out a movie he knew they would both enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D! Did you guys ever do any no smiling contests? I was always the champion with my friends and at school haha. I hope you guys liked this chapter <3\. Comments and kudos are da bestttttt


	26. Toe Beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kinda short chapter for today bc I wasn't sure what to do for this chapter but I hope you like it anyways :D! Lemme know what you think!! I can't believe May is almost over :O

“Oh my god! I just realized!” Marinette gasped after looking away from her latest sewing project and at the superhero reclining on her chaise as he took a small nap.

“What?” Chat blinked awake slowly, staring at her rather blearily.

“You have little toe beans,” she giggled, pushing up from her desk seat to approach him as she looked at his feet.

He shook his head once to clear off any last remaining haziness. He chuckled quietly, looking at her with confusion, “Huh? What do you mean?”

“Look,” Marinette pointed at his feet with a bright grin.

Giving her another bemused look, Chat lifted his foot to more closely examine it, “Oh my god, I do,” he breathed out, staring at the small markings on his feet.

Marinette gave another twinkling laugh, staring at him rather smugly, “See, I  _ told _ you!” 

“I wonder what they’re for?” he traced the small pawprint, “I’m pawsitive they don’t help me in battle.”

She snickered, rolling her eyes at him, “They’re probably for decoration. Like your bell,” Marinette flicked the tiny object on his neck amusedly.

“Hey! This bell is very important during akuma attacks!” he pouted at her as he covered it with one of his hands.

“Yeah?” Marinette’s eyes twinkled mischievously, “Why?”

“Uh...,” Chat trailed off, eyes darting about as he tried to come up with an answer. His eyes lit up as an idea struck him and a slow grin formed on his face as he watched her, “It’s so that Ladybug knows  _ exactly _ where I am during every fight!”

“Is that right?” she snorted, raising an eyebrow at him slowly, “Because I’m pretty certain Ladybug  _ always _ knows where you are at all times. You’re very loud, kitty.”

His pout deepened as he whined at her, “ _ Marinette _ !” 

“What?” she shrugged a shoulder, a small smirk playing at her lips, “I’m only telling the truth!”

“You wound me, purrincess,” Chat said rather dramatically.

“You’re insufferable, minou,” Marinette rolled her eyes before looking almost pensive, “I wonder if Ladybug has toe beans.”

Shaking his head at her, he spoke up, “Ladybugs don’t have toe beans.”

“I know  _ that _ ,” she scowled at him before it turned into a soft grin, “I was just wondering if Ladybug also had patterns on her feet like you. I mean, maybe it is an advantage. Maybe it helps you guys jump higher.”

“Huh?” Chat frowned down at his feet, “I never thought about it like that, and I do definitely jump higher as Chat Noir.”

Marinette nodded at him before sighing, “I really wish I could add modifications to the suits though.”

“What do you mean?” he tilted his head at her.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, sliding back into her desk chair, “I mean Ladybug’s suit is so  _ boring _ ! I’d love to add to it! Make it more like Mister Bug’s and bring a more creative design to it! Maybe give her some toe beans if she doesn’t have any,” she giggled.

A soft, slow smile formed across his lips, “You can always work on my suit. I don’t mind. You’re the most talented designer I know, purrincess.”

“Aw, thanks kitty,” Marinette beamed back at him, “But I wouldn’t want to potentially damage the suit or anything. I do have some designs though if you want to see them?”

“That’d be furtastic,” he sat back up as she curled up next to him, flipping through some of the designs in her notebook. They were all more beautiful than the next and he sort of wished that she  _ was _ the designer for their suits. 

_ How is Marinette this amazing?  _ Chat thought to himself as he watched her discuss her designs animatedly and eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked this lil chapter haha. Comments and kudos are da bestttt if you wanna leave me one :D


	27. Kitten Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 is doneee!! Kind of a longish chapter today haha :D. I hope you guys like it! Chat is certainly happy to be a cat dad lololololol :'). Lemme know what you think <3

Marinette gasped with awe, slowly picking up the small, black cat and cradling her to her chest. She looked around her surroundings, wondering how it had managed to climb up onto her balcony. Gently running her fingers along the kitten’s back, she cooed at it, “What are you doing here, little kitty? How did you even get up here?”

The black cat merely blinked up at her with bright, curious green eyes. Its head tilted cutely as it mewed up at her. Squealing, Marinette cuddled it closer to her before carefully ducking back inside of her room. Once she was inside, she gently placed it onto her bed, noting the lack of collar on the small creature.

“Marinette?” Tikki called out to her, “How did you find a kitten?”

“I don’t know,” she grinned at her kwami, “She was just on my balcony upstairs. I’m not even sure how she got up there.”

Turning her attention back to the small cat on her bed, Marinette noticed how its eyes seemed to hone in on Tikki. The kitten slowly stood up on all fours, her butt wiggling some before she pounced on the kwami floating next to her. Luckily, Tikki gasped and flew up and away from the small cat’s swatting paws. Her kwami huffed down disapprovingly at the kitten.

With a quiet snicker, Marinette reached for the black cat before it could do any lasting damage to Tikki. Once again, she scratched it gently, watching as it opened its mouth into a small, quiet yawn. Smiling down at it adoringly, she grinned before sighing quietly, “You’re the cutest thing ever. I almost hate to let you go. But I’m sure your owner is missing you _very_ much.”

Tapping the small cat’s pink nose with her finger, she giggled once again as it sneezed, wiggling her nose back at her almost in annoyance. Laughing at the kitten, Marinette scooped it up again, carefully climbing down her ladder before placing her in one of the empty boxes she had lying around. Watching it curl up contentedly, she gave a soft smile before cooing at it, ”I’ll see you soon, ok, little kitten? I’ll be right back, I’m just going to get you some food and water,” turning to Tikki happily, she asked, “Can you watch her for me? I don’t want her getting out and causing a mess.”

“Of course,” Tikki nodded, “Just don’t be too long, alright?”

“I won’t be,” Marinette grinned back over her shoulder before ducking downstairs into her kitchen. Looking through some of the cupboards, she grabbed out a tiny bowl before filling it with water. Humming quietly to herself, she pulled out a few slices of ham, chopping it into small pieces for the little kitten. Placing the pieces on the plate, she carefully climbed up the stairs into her bedroom. Slowly, Marinette crept towards the box she had left her in. Curiously, she noted Tikki’s absence but shrugged it off, calling out to the little kitten, “I’m back kitty. And I brought dinner.”

When she got to the box, though, her eyes widened in disbelief. The cat was gone, and she searched her room with alarm, terrified Hawkmoth had found out her secret identity and taken both her kwami and the cat. Her mouth falling open, Marinette called out desperately, “Tikki, are you still here?! Are you alright?!”

“You named your cat Tikki?” an almost smug voice called out to her and she snapped her eyes up in a panic, only to see Chat Noir leaning on her bed, cradling the kitten to his chest. He stroked the cat’s back, peering into its bright green eyes, “I was much more partial to Kitten Noir, myself.”

Heaving a deep sigh of relief, she realized that Tikki must have hidden away when that disastrous cat snuck in. Glaring up at the superhero on her bed, she crossed her arms, “Chat, you just gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?!”

“I was only dropping by to see my favorite purrincess,” he pouted at her innocently before he grinned down at the cat in his arms, “But then I heard little Tikki over here meowing and I couldn’t stop myself. When did you get a cat, Marinette?”

“I found her on my balcony this morning, surprisingly. Oh, and her name’s not Tikki,” Marinette added almost unconsciously before placing the bowl and plate down on the floor.

“She’s not?” Chat’s head tilted at her, “Then why did you call out for a Tikki earlier?”

With a quiet wince, she looked back up at him. His eyes were narrowed some in suspicion and she cursed quietly in her head. This is not good! Chat _met_ Tikki before when he changed into Mister Bug. With a small gulp, Marinette waved her hand in the air, chuckling nervously, “I was um... trying out names! Yeah! I was hoping one of them would be her _real_ name. The one her real owner calls her. You’re right, though, Tikki doesn’t fit! Guess I’ll just have to come up with another one.”

Chat’s eyes lit up as she realized he bought her lie, “May I suggest Kitten Noir once again, then?”

With a quiet giggle, she rolled her eyes at him, climbing up the ladder to face where he was lying on her bed, “I highly doubt her owner calls her Kitten Noir.”

“You don’t know that!” he said almost defensively, “Don’t listen to her, Kitten Noir. I think your name is purrfectly pawfect!”

Shaking her head at him slowly, Marinette carefully scooped up the cat from his arms, ignoring his indignant squawk and the cat’s small, almost protesting mew. Carefully, she climbed back down the ladder and placed the cat in front of the plates she had previously brought up. Almost instantly, she went for the water bowl, lapping up the delicious liquid inside. With a quiet coo, Marinette pulled out her phone, snapping a picture of the adorable creature.

She heard Chat also breathe out with awe and she turned to him startled, not having heard him make his way off of the bed. He nudged her with his elbow, “She’s adorable, purrincess. You’ve gotta keep her.”

“Chat...,’ she trailed off before he shushed her.

“I can help too! I’d be a great cat dad!” he puffed up with pride, “And I’m sure your parents will let us keep her.”

Marinette’s lips twitched at the use of the word us before she looked at him solemnly, “I’m sorry, but Chaton, it’s not up to me. She most likely has an owner already and I would hate to take her away from them.”

Chat’s pout deepened as he blinked his wide, green eyes at her pleadingly, “And if she doesn’t?”

“Then I’ll ask my parents,” she sighed quietly before turning to the kitten who was now happily chewing on the small slices of ham, “But she _is_ really cute!”

Chat practically cheered, wrapping her up in his arms as he hugged her tightly, “Thank you, purrincess!”

Giggling, Marinette hugged him back as she shook her head at him, “Don’t get your hopes up, kitty.”

“Mhm,” he nodded with a bright grin as he nuzzled closer to her.

Eventually, she blinked down as she felt something cuddle up against her leg with a small purr. Smiling brightly down at the black cat, she scooped her into her arms, “Did you finish your dinner, little one?” she scratched her head softly.

The kitten mewed at her before yawning sleepily once again, burying her face into Marinette’s arms as her eyes closed. Cooing down at the precious thing, she looked up at Chat Noir who was also looking at the small kitten. The superhero sniffled, brushing a hand lightly over the kitten, “I’m so proud of our little Kitten Noir.”

Snickering at him, she rolled her eyes, “We’re not calling her Kitten Noir!”

“Why _not_?” he whined at her.

“Because it’s almost as bad of a name as Chat Noir,” she teased him, winking playfully.

“Come on Marinette!” he whined louder.

Giggling, she slowly placed a pillow and blanket into the box she had left the kitten in before. Fluffing the warm objects, she carefully placed the sleeping kitten into the makeshift home, trying to avoid waking her. With a bright beam once the kitten was safely in the new spot, she turned back to Chat, shaking her head, “I can’t believe I have to deal with _two_ strays now,” she whispered at him. 

“Aw, but we’re both adorafur,” Chat grinned teasingly at him.

Placing a hand on his chest, she pushed him back up to her ladder, speaking softly, “You need to go now! I don’t want to wake up Kitten Noir.”

“See, you do like the name,” he smirked down at her.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette spoke sarcastically, “ _Yes_! It’s the best name ever!’

“Well that’s purrfect,” he purred at her before bidding both her and the sleeping kitten a goodnight as he ducked out through her trapdoor.

“Goodnight, Chat Noir,” she called fondly after his retreating figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingggg!! I hope you liked this lil fic! It was really fun writing it hehe :D. If you did like it feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they're my fave <3


	28. Lights Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 is done!! I hope you guys like this lil one!! I liked writing it! Lemme know what you thought of it <3

Both Marinette and Chat Noir giggled as they talked quietly underneath Marinette’s bedroom covers. A flashlight from her phone shone directly next to them so that she could see Chat’s face. It was something he teased her endlessly about. He smirked with pride, puffing his chest out as he discussed his night vision. Marinette snorted, shoving him lightly as she rolled her eyes and remarked sarcastically, “Well,  _ sorry _ I’m not a superhero like some people.”

Chat’s smirk widened for a brief moment before it changed, his eyes softening as he gave her a kind smile, “You are in my books, Marinette. You do  _ so _ much good for your friends every day.”

Her cheeks flushed as she ducked her head shyly. With a small, awkward cough, she fidgeted with her fingers uncomfortably, “T-thank you, Chaton, but I-I was talking about  _ literally _ .”

“Well, that’s true too,” he lifted her chin up gently so he could gaze into her eyes, “I haven’t forgotten about Multimouse. You did a furtastic job. I’m sure we could purrsuade Ladybug to give you your miraculous back.”

Marinette paled at that. Her heart beating wildly in her chest as she licked her dry lips nervously. She couldn’t exactly be Multimouse if she was  _ already _ Ladybug. With a quiet chuckle, she shifted underneath the covers, “No, that’s ok. Secret identities are meant to be secret for a  _ reason _ . We wouldn’t want Hawkmoth to figure anything out.”

“Oh, I think it’ll be fine,” Chat’s green eyes gleamed down at her happily, “It wouldn’t be  _ that _ bad if only Ladybug and I know your identity. I’m trustworthy! Besides, you were meowvelous out there, purrincess!”

She was already shaking her head before he had finished speaking, “We can’t Chat. It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s that I don’t trust Haw-”

Marinette was cut off by the sound of a trapdoor squeaking open and Sabine’s voice calling out to her, “Marinette, it’s lights out.”

Miming a shh gesture to the boy in front of her, she quickly turned off her flashlight and popped her head out from under the covers. Trying to hide the alarm and panic growing across her face, she gulped quietly, “Ok, Maman, thank you.”

Sabine turned to go before a curious look lit up her face and she looked back up at Marinette, “Marinette, honey, is someone up there with you? I thought I heard you talking to someone.”

Her face paled considerably, her eyes darting to the hopefully unnoticeable lump next to her. Thinking quickly, she replied, “Um, no, I was just, uh, talking to Adrien,” Marinette winced at that. 

_ Why?! Why did I say Adrien?! Why didn’t I say Alya or someone else!?? _

Sabine shook her head with a soft, knowing smile, “Alright then, honey, but you should tell Adrien goodnight. It’s really late and you both should be getting some sleep.”

Marinette quickly nodded her head with a large smile, glad that she had believed her lie, “Alright, I will, Maman. Thanks again!”

She gave her one last smile before flicking off the light, disappearing back down into the kitchen as she shut the trapdoor behind her. With a quiet breath of relief, Marinette waited for her footsteps to disappear completely before ducking back under the covers, seeing the very mischievous face of Chat Noir. He wiggled his eyebrows at her after she set up the flashlight on her phone once again, a smirk on his face as he said, “So, Adrien, huh?”

Her cheeks turned a dusty pink as she murmured, “Shut up!”

“You two usually FaceTime this late?” his smirk widened.

With a quiet snort, Marinette shoved him lightly, “I wish! That’d be  _ amazing _ ! Instead I’m here talking to  _ you _ while Adrien gets a good night’s sleep,” she huffed, blowing on her bangs out of her eyes. 

“What makes you think Adrien’s still asleep?” Chat’s eyes twinkled down at her like he knew something she didn’t.

She watched him almost suspiciously, “Well, he’s a famous model and I know he has a very strict schedule. I wouldn’t be surprised if his  _ sleep _ is scheduled.”

Chat chortled at that, clutching at his stomach as he beamed down at her, “You wouldn’t be wrong about that, purrincess. But, how do you know he doesn’t defy those rules and sneak out to talk to someone? Like I do for you.”

Marinette snorted, shaking her head, “Because Adrien is actually  _ good _ and follows the rules, unlike  _ certain _ people I know,” she looked him up and down as she raised her eyebrow at him slowly.

“You’d be surprised,” he smirked down at her.

She hummed dryly at him before shoving him out from under the covers,  “Anyway, you heard my Maman, it’s time for the stray to  _ leave _ . It’s lights out.”

“Aw, are you sure, purrincess? I was having so much  _ fun _ ,” he pouted deeply as  his green eyes pleaded with her to let him stay.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Marinette rolled her eyes at him, “I have school tomorrow and it’s already really late.”

“I bet if I was Adrien you’d stay up later for me,” Chat said playfully, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Oh my god, shut up,” she wheezed before pushing him, “You’re not Adrien and he wouldn’t stay up talking to  _ me _ anyway.”

He frowned down at her, his tail moving slightly as he did so, “What do you  mean? Why wouldn’t he?”

Clearing her throat slightly, Marinette waved off his queries, “Well, we already established he’s in bed by now.”   


“Marinette,” Chat placed his hands on her shoulders before squeezing them gently, “Adrien would be  _ very _ lucky to stay up late talking to you.”

“Yeah?” she nibbled on her lip as she peeked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. 

“I’m pawsitively certain,” he said firmly before a sly expression took over his face, “Too bad for Adrien though, because I’m here instead and take up  _ all _ your time,” Chat winked at her.

Giggling quietly, she shoved him playfully once again, “Shut up, you mangy Tomcat!”

With a loud laugh, Chat jumped up through her trapdoor and turned around to blow her a small kiss, “Goodnight, purrincess.”

“Goodnight, mon Chaton.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love the idea of Marinette and Chat just staying up late talking about anything and everything hehe. Especially if they're sharing a few ghost stories ;). Comments and kudos are da best if you wanna leave one :D


	29. Pajamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 is doneeee!!! Yayayayay!! I hope you guys like it! Happy start to the weekend too :D! I got my internship for the rest of the summer so I'm suuuuper happy today haha <3\. I hope you guys are doing well <3\. Lemme know what you think of this chapter!!

“What are you looking at?” Marinette’s head peered down to look at him as he reclined back on her chaise, scrolling on his phone. There was a new pair of limited edition Ladybug pajamas that he just _had_ to get!

“Nothing!” Chat quickly swiped away from the shopping app, turning his phone off as he looked up at her with a nervous smile.

Marinette snorted, one of her eyebrows raising as she looked at him with a small smirk, “Didn’t look like nothing to me. What are you hiding, kitty?”

With a quiet breath of air, he glanced away from her, “Just shopping.”

“Shopping for _what_?” she said teasingly, her eyes looking at the phone that was still turned off.

“Nothing that important,” Chat scratched the back of his neck as he murmured his words.

“Mhm,” Marinette hummed giving him a skeptical look, “ _That’s_ why you hid your phone from me. Now seriously, what was it?”

Instead of answering her, his cheeks flushed a dark pink. He couldn’t exactly _tell_ Marinette he was getting the new bug onesie. That was supposed to be _Adrien’s_ dark secret, not Chat Noir’s. With a quiet gulp, he shook his head at her slowly, putting the phone down. Licking his dry lips, he looked back up at her, “I thought you were still designing.”

“I got bored... and don’t try to change the subject,” she poked his shoulder as her eyes narrowed playfully before they lit up, “If you don’t tell me what you were looking at I won’t bake you croissants the next time you come over.”

“ _Marinette_ ,” Chat whined, “That’s not fair!”

She giggled, tapping his nose playfully, “What’s it going to be then, mon minou?”

Heaving a quiet sigh, he lifted his phone back up, turning it on and showing her what he had been about to buy. Marinette squealed, grabbing the phone from his hands as her eyes roamed over the limited edition Ladybug onesie, “ _This_ is what you were afraid to show me?! It’s _so_ cute! Do they have a Chat Noir one?”

Chat blinked up at her in shock, having not expected that reaction from her. Shoving aside thoughts of Marinette in a onesie dedicated to _him_ , he spoke up curiously, “You think it’s cute? Not weird?”

“Why would it be weird?” her head tilted at him cutely, “Chaton, I’ve got a million dolls dedicated to the superheroes of Paris. You don’t need to hide a Ladybug onesie from me,” she gave him a soft grin.

His heart fluttered in his chest as he beamed back up at her, “Yeah?”

“Definitely,” Marinette laughed, before nudging him with her elbow lightly, “Besides, you’re _Chat Noir_. I bet you have a million things dedicated to Ladybug in your closet at home.”

Chat snorted, nudging her back, “You’re not wrong. I actually tend to hoard the limited edition stuff,” he spoke the last part quietly like he was sharing a secret with her.

“Of course you do,” she chuckled happily, “You know, one day I’m going to want to see this collection of yours.”

He blinked rapidly at her, eyes darting about her room nervously. Surely she couldn’t expect to know his _secret_ identity. Clearing his throat, he started to speak, “Uh, Marinette...”

Her eyebrow rose as he trailed off before she looked at him with realization. In the next second, Marinette was wheezing with laughter, placing a hand on the chaise as she chortled. When she had regained her cool and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, she spoke, “Chat, I didn’t mean _now_ ! I was talking about _later_! When Hawkmoth and no one else is a threat and you can reveal yourself without worrying! And, to be honest, I don’t even really need to know who you are to see your collection. You can just bring some stuff over to share,” she shrugged.

Chat breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that she didn’t expect a reveal right now. With a teasing grin, he sat up from his reclined position, “Hey, purrincess, I believe you mentioned something about dolls? Can I see them?”

Her cheeks turned a dusty pink before she nodded. She took a few steps away from him as she went towards her desk, grabbing the dolls before coming back. Nibbling on her lip, Marinette held the Ladybug doll out to him. He took it with a happy smile before she held up the Chat Noir doll with a giggle. Deepening her voice in an attempt to imitate his, she wiggled her doll at his, “Hey bugaboo! I’m pawsitively glad to see you here, m’lady!”

“Hey! I don’t sound like that!” he said offendedly.

“Yes, you do!” Marinette laughed loudly, “Trust me!”

With a small pout he wiggled his Ladybug doll back at her, speaking in a higher pitch, “Oh, my sweet kitty, I’m so glad you’re here! I missed you desperately! Don’t leave me ever again!”

Marinette spluttered at him indignantly before snatching the doll from his grasp, “Ladybug doesn’t sound like that!”

“How do _you_ know?” Chat asked smugly.

“B-because,” she stuttered before snapping her fingers, “Because I watch the Ladyblog!”

“But you don’t know what Ladybug says when we’re alone without the cameras,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her with a wide, cat-like grin.

Her mouth flapped open and closed before she snapped it shut with a fierce glare. Poking him in the chest, Marinette’s eyes narrowed further, “Ladybug would _kill_ you if she knew you were saying that about her!” 

“Yes, but she’s not here, now is she?” Chat laughed loudly.

Marinette’s lips twitched and she looked at him like she desperately wanted to tell him something. He titled his head at her curiously but she merely gave a quiet sigh and shut her mouth. Shrugging his shoulders, he barely noticed when she yanked the pillow from behind his back and whacked him over the head with it.

“Meowch! Marinette, what was that for?” he pouted at her as he rubbed the top of his head.

“For being a dork,” she gave him a triumphant grin as she twirled her pillow.

Narrowing his eyes at her, Chat grabbed the other pillow behind him before whacking her back with a laugh, “Got you!”

“No, you did _not_!” Marinette grinned, reaching forward to hit him back before he darted away from her. She chased him around her small room, shouting, “Get back here, Chaton! Let me hit you!”

“Mew’ll never _cat_ ch me alive!” he laughed as he evaded her once again. They continued their little pillow fight for the entirety of Chat’s visit, both of them eventually falling on the floor in both laughter and exhaustion. He glanced at her sideways as he shot her a soft grin. She met his gaze and gave him her own smile. 

_Marinette’s the best friend I could have ever asked for,_ he thought to himself happily as he intertwined their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I can't believe we only have three more days of Marichat May :O! It's almost Ladrien June though so you can expect another set of oneshots dedicated to those two hehe ;). Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and if you did, as always, consider leaving me some kudos or comments <3 <3


	30. Purrince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 is doneeee!! Yayayay!! I hope you like this lil chapter <3\. One more and Marichat May 2020 will be complete :D :D!! Thanks for reading <3

With a quiet sigh, Marinette leaned against her balcony railing, staring up at the bright, full moon that greeted her. It was a warm, spring night, and she let the nighttime breeze brush against her cheeks as she slowly closed her eyes. Keeping her eyes closed for a little longer, she clutched the sketchbook in her hands and thought about some of the designs she could make. When an idea popped into her head, she slid into her chair outside and pulled out a pencil. Using both the moon and her phone’s flashlight for a light source, Marinette began sketching the new dress design.

She sketched for a while later, every so often glancing up at the moon and the brightly lit buildings outside as she worked. She barely even noticed when a large thump sounded next to her. Her head only poked up from her sketchbook when a voice purred at her, “What are you doing out here all on your lonesome, purrincess?”

Marinette's eyes blinked up and over to Chat Noir. He was leaning on his baton as he watched her sketch with a small smile on his face. Instead of answering his question, she chuckled and turned back to her design, “You know, kitty, the more you keep calling me princess, the more I want to call you prince.”

“Is that so, purrincess?” his grin grew wider as he teased her.

With a quiet giggle, she finished a few more sketches in her design before closing the book, setting it aside. Standing up, Marinette smiled brightly at him, “Yes, it is prince.”

“Does this mean I’m your purrince charming now?” Chat’s eyes gleamed at her playfully.

Marinette snorted before giving him a nod, “Sure, whatever makes you happiest, kitty.”

“I thought I was your purrince, not your kitty,” he pouted at her.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head at him, she held her trapdoor and waved him inside, “You can be both, you know, mon minou. Now get inside before you freeze to death, my prince.”

A weird zing shot through her when she said those two words. Almost like she had spoken them before. In another timeline. But she had never called Chat Noir her prince before. Shaking her head roughly to get rid of the weird feeling, she gave him a tight smile. Chat merely gave her a curious look, one of his eyebrows rising at her before he ducked into her room. 

She followed in after him, making sure to grab her sketchbook before closing the trapdoor after them. Chat leaned closer to her when she landed on the bed, tapping on her book, “What are you working on?”

Marinette shrugged, a proud smile on her face as she looked down at the item clutched in her hands, “Just a new dress design I’m working on. I got inspired by the moon actually.”

“Can I see?” he asked her eagerly, his tail whipping slightly behind him.

“Sure,” she giggled, flipping to the page she had been working on, “It’s not finished yet, so I’m sorry if it looks a little rough.”

“Wow,” Chat breathed out, running one of his claws over the design. It was a dark dress with simple stars dotted across it. Along the bottom were a few phases of moons. He looked up at her with awe in his eyes, “Marinette, this is furtastic!”

Biting her lip shyly, she tucked a stray hair back into her pigtails, “You think? I only just started it and I know I can make a few adjustments.”

“Well, it’s beautiful, purrincess. Just like you,” Chat beamed a brilliant smile down at her.

“Aww, thank you, my prince,” Marinette laughed and flicked his nose playfully, ignoring the twinge in her heart when she said those words. Sliding down her ladder, she grinned back at him, “Do you want a few croissants? I saved a few just for you.”

“Always!” he gasped happily, practically jumping on her bed.

With a quiet giggle and a small shake of her head, she flipped open her trapdoor and called out to him, “I’ll be back in a few minutes!”

It took no time at all to heat up some of the croissants Marinette had leftover. Piling them all into a small plate, she hummed quietly to herself as she went back upstairs, ready to share the pastries with her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I love the idea of both Marinette and Adrien getting flashbacks to their time together in Chat Blanc. Mostly because we were sooo close to a lovesquare relationship :'). Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated :D :D


	31. Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus marks the end of my journey into Marichat May 2020 :'). It was a fun time! I hope you guys enjoyed this set of prompts from me! I really enjoyed writing them :D! I'll see you all soon in Ladrien June if you wish to read that with me too haha ;). Thank you for sticking with my prompts this month <3! I hope you liked them!!

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug shouted, throwing her yo-yo up into the air as she waited for the item to drop into her hand. There was no time for that, though. Before she even had time to react a blast from the akuma pierced her side. The last thing she heard was Chat shriek her name and the sound of an object falling onto the ground next to her before it went dark.

She didn’t know how long she was passed out for but the next clear thing she heard was the shrill beeping of her earrings. With a loud groan, Ladybug pushed herself up from the ground, scanning her surroundings. She blinked with confusion. There was no akuma. There was no Chat. She was pretty much alone. Frowning, she called out for her partner, “Chat? Where are you? Did we beat the akuma?”

There was no reply and a cold shiver ran up her spine at that. Her earrings let out another beep and she covered them with her gloved hand as her mouth fell open. She needed to find someplace safe to detransform, and _fast_. She just managed to duck into a more secure alley as her transformation fell away and she went back to being Marinette. She frowned up at her kwami, digging through her purse for a cookie, “Do you know what happened, Tikki? Where did Chat and the akuma go?”

The tiny god shrugged her shoulders tiredly, blinking her big, bug eyes at her, “I’m not sure, Marinette. Keep your guard up, though. I’m not sure we’re through this just yet.”

“You’re right,” she nodded as Tikki began nibbling on the cookie, “Once you’re recharged and ready to go again, I’ll transform and go find Cha-,”

She was cut off from speaking by a curious voice, “You were saying, purrincess.”

Marinette shrieked, whirling around with wide eyes to stare at her partner who was standing across from her. She swatted Tikki back down, hoping that he hadn’t heard her or spotted the floating kwami. The small god quickly ducked into her purse and she gave Chat a wide, awkward smile as she greeted him, “Chat! You’re here! _Great_!”

He lifted his eyebrow at her curiously, his lips twitching into a small smile, “You alright, Marinette? It looks like you just swallowed a lemon.”

“Me?! Pfft, no I’m fine,” she chuckled nervously, waving a hand in the air, “D-did you take care of the akuma then?”

Chat’s eyes widened with alarm, “There was an akuma?! Where?!”

“Yeah,” Marinette frowned back at him, “You and Ladybug were fighting it a little while ago when she got hit.”

“You did?!” he gasped in fear, rushing over to check on her. His eyes scanned down her arms and her sides as he checked her over, “You look fine though. Where did you get hit?”

She gnawed on her lip nervously as she backed up a few steps away from him, “I-I said _Ladybug_ got hit. Not _me_.”

Chat’s brow furrowed into a look of pure confusion, “Yeah... and?”

Marinette gulped quietly, her arms coming up to wrap around herself as she watched him warily, “S-so why are you checking on _me_ instead of her?”

“What?” his head tilted and his frown deepened, “Marinette, you’re not making any sense. What do you mean?”

“I’m saying that your partner might be hurt,” her arms uncrossed as she gestured outside the alley, “And you should probably go check on her!”

Chat ran a hand through his hair frustratedly, “That’s what I’m trying to _do_ ! I don’t understand wh-,” he trailed off as he looked her up and down, “ _Oh_.” 

Marinette sucked in a stuttering, fearful breath, “Wh-what do you mean, ‘ _oh_ ’?”

“Y-you’re not my Ladybug... are you?” he stuttered slightly as he watched her.

Her heart practically stopped in her chest when he said those words. In the next few seconds, it began pumping wildly and erratically. Her eyes darted about the alleyway as she looked for an escape, “L-Ladybug? I-I’m not Ladybug! I’m just plain old Marinette!”

Chat blinked at her for a few tense, silent moments before he burst into laughter. His hands clutched at his stomach as he guffawed, “D-did you really think I would fall for that? Even if we hadn’t already revealed our identities to each other I _still_ don’t think I would have fallen for that little speech of yours.”

“ _Ok_ ,” Marinette dragged out confusedly, “Now I’m not understanding. Chat... we’ve never revealed our identities.”

“Yet,” he wagged his finger in the air as a bright grin overtook his face, “We haven’t revealed our identities _yet_.”

She gasped as realization hit her, “Oh my god, you’re from the future, aren’t you?!”

“No, my dear purrincess,” Chat purred at her before poking her shoulder lightly, “ _You_ are from the past. That hit you took from the akuma must have sent you forward in time.”

Marinette was instantly hit by a wave of both anxiety and alarm. Raking a hand through her hair, she began to pace, “T-this is bad! L-like _really_ bad! How far in the future are we?! You don’t look that old so we can’t be that far...” she muttered to herself.

“Marinette, what are you doing?” he stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Chat, you don’t understand!! You _can’t_ know my identity! There are some _very_ bad things that happen if you do,” she whispered that last line, staring up at him with watery eyes.

“Oh, you’re worried about Chat Blanc,” her partner said understandingly, squeezing her shoulders comfortingly.

“Y-you know?!” she gasped, watching as he looked at her with confusion. Marinette shook her head once to rearrange her thoughts, “I mean... I just... I swore I’d never tell you.”

He nodded slowly at her, “Yeah, I can see why. But, Marinette, there are some things that you’ll realize once you know who I am under the mask. Some things that will make _a lot_ more sense afterward.” 

She nibbled her lip nervously when a wave of realization hit her for the second time that day. Stepping away from his arms, she made an attempt to dart outside the alley when her partner stopped her, “You’ve gotta let me go! Cha- I mean _you_ , need me! The akuma attack is still happening and I’m not there!” 

“Don’t worry, purrincess,” Chat held his hands up to both reassure and calm her down, “I remember this. You dropped the Lucky Charm when you got hit and I figured out how to use it. It’ll be okay. In fact, past me is probably about to save the day as we speak.”

Marinette heaved a sigh of relief, practically sagging back into his arms, “Thank god!”

Chat wrapped his arms around her as he rubbed her back lightly, “I’ve got you, Marinette. You’re not alone in this. Don’t worry so much,” he murmured.

“Thanks, Chat. That means _so_ much to me. _You_ mean so much to me,” she smiled up at him. 

His green eyes glittered down at her as a slow smile took over his lips. His gaze seemed to dart to her lips for a few moments before he brought it back up to her eyes. She blinked at him, but before she could comment, he spoke to her tauntingly, “You know, Chat Blanc wasn’t the only thing you told me about. You also told me who you _liked_.”

Her mouth dropped open and she scrambled away from his arms. Marinette tripped over her words as she spoke, “I-I did?”

“Yep!” Chat popped the p cheerfully, “And I’ve gotta say, purrincess, you can do _so_ much better than a model.”

She blinked at him for a few moments in shock. _Oh wow. I really did tell him about Adrien. I wonder why. I know he likes me. So why would I hurt his feelings by telling him?_ Marinette frowned to herself. Once she got over the initial shock, she scoffed at him, “Oh really? Who would you suggest then?”

“Mmm, I don’t know,” he hummed before wiggling his eyebrows at her teasingly, “How about a literal superhero?”

Marinette giggled to herself as he began flexing in front of her. Rolling her eyes at him, she flicked his nose lightly, “You’re cute, kitty.”

“Future Ladybug does _not_ disagree with you,” Chat winked at her pointedly, almost like he was trying to tell her something.

Shaking her head with a snort, she opened her mouth to tease him back when she felt her vision begin to darken. Blinking down, Marinette felt herself begin to grow numb. Gnawing on her lip, she looked up at him, “Chat... I think I’m about to go back.”

He nodded at her with a soft smile, “Take care of yourself, purrincess, and remember, I’ve _always_ got your back. Also, you’d better transform if you don’t want our reveal to happen _now_.”

Marinette’s mouth dropped open, “Thanks, Chaton! I almost forgot! Tikki, spots on!”

The magic rushed through her and she quickly transformed back into Ladybug. She grew dizzier as she did so and she could barely hear her partner as he spoke to her.

“Oh, and Marinette, if it doesn’t work out with that oblivious Agreste kid, do you purromise you’ll date _me_ instead?” Chat purred with a teasing smile. His eyes glinted like he knew something she didn’t.

Raising a curious eyebrow, she nodded slowly at him, “ _Sure_.”

“I’ll see you then, purrincess,” he gave her one final salute before her vision went completely dark.

Like before, Ladybug was unsure how long she was out for her. She did come to hearing her partner’s voice call out to her, though, “Ladybug?! Ladybug, are you alright?!”

Blinking up with a small groan of pain, she looked up into the alarmed eyes of Chat Noir. They were lying on the grass, with her in his arms and she quickly reassured him, “I-I’m fine, kitty.”

“Oh, thank god, LB,” he clutched her tighter, “I was _so_ worried! You disappeared!”

“I’m alright,” Ladybug chuckled weakly, “I was sent to the future.”

Chat gasped at her, eyes widened curiously, “You _did_?! How was it?! Did you meet future me?! Was I as charming and suave as usual?”

With a roll of her eyes, she patted his shoulder before sitting up, “ _Sure_ , kitty. Now, did you manage to get the akuma?”

“Yeah, I defeated it using your lucky charm,” he beamed at her and held up a pencil, “And I managed to purify the akuma using my cataclysm!”

Ladybug smiled brightly at him, taking the pencil back as his ring beeped, “Thank you, Chat. You really saved the day today, and you _really_ saved me. But, you _may_ want to get going before I learn your identity.”

“Oh, right,” he grinned sheepishly at her as his ring beeped once again, “I’ll see you later, then, bugaboo. I wanna hear all about your adventure in the _future_!”

Watching him go with a happy smile, she whispered quietly, “We’re going to be alright, Chaton,” before throwing the pencil into the air to let the magical ladybugs fix up the damage to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this was a suitable ending to my Marichat saga. If you liked it lemme know with comments or kudos bc they're the besttttt <3 <3 :D!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Day 1 is finished :D :D! I hope you liked this chapter! Comments and kudos are the bestttt if you did!! As always, feel free to come rant with me on my Tumblr aalissy. I always need more friends to talk to about miraculous or just rant at me in the comments haha <3


End file.
